PLEASE, LOOK AT ME
by marry your daughter
Summary: [Ch.5 Updated] "Dia berbeda dengan Baekhye" / "Jadi...menikahlah dengan Baekhyun, saudara kembarku." [ChanBaek GS! with complicated story, OOC! DLDR, RnR]
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE, LOOK AT ME

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Married Life, Genderswitch, OOC, Angst/hurt *maybe a little bit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol. Apa kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Byun Baekhyun, menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, miskin dan kaya?"

Lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum lembut pada pria paruh baya yang akan menikahkan Chanyeol dan pasangannya. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, saya bersedia."

Pria paruh baya tadi –pastor beralih menatap perempuan yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol dengan balutan gaun putih yang menjuntai dengan indah ditubuh mungilnya. Gaun itu terlihat sangat memukau.

"Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Park Chanyeol, menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, miskin dan kaya?"

Sang pastor mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama pada Baekhyun. Hanya saja perempuan mungil itu terlihat tak sebahagia calon pasangan hidupnya. Baekhyun merasakan lidahnya kelu, bahkan untuk menjawab 'Iya' saja rasanya ia tak sanggup.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa detik, hingga salah satu tamu undangan yang duduk di kursi tamu berdeham memecahkan keheningan. Baekhyun yakin itu pasti adalah Ibunya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Ya, saya bersedia."

Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan tiga kalimat itu, suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan pun terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, sang pastor mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk memasangkan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari manis Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil, lalu ia meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Rasanya ia menyesal sudah mengeluarkan tiga kalimat tadi. Harusnya ia menolaknya. Ya, menolaknya!

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan pada diri Baekhyun segera mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun terpaksa menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Seolah meyakinkan bahwa setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Cincin berlian itu dengan indahnya bertengger pada jari manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap jari manisnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kemudian dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengambil cincin yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya menggantung diudara. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Chanyeol.

Tapi, lagi-lagi suara dehaman Ibunya menginterupsi Baekhyun. Perempuan itu mendengus dalam hati, dengan gerakan cepat ia memasukkan cincin itu pada jari manis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, senyum tulus. Rasanya Baekhyun seperti tidak niat memasangkan cincin itu untuknya. Jujur, Chanyeol kecewa. Tapi ia menutupi rasa kecewanya itu dengan memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya karena dia tahu hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol setelah ini.

Chanyeol dipersilahkan untuk mencium Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja hal ini ditolak oleh Baekhyun mentah-mentah, jika mereka tidak sedang ditonton oleh orang-orang.

Baekhyun meremas jari-jarinya dengan kuat saat tangan besar Chanyeol dengan perlahan membuka penutup wajahnya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, menghapus sisa jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan kini wajah Chanyeol sudah ada dihadapannya. Tidak ada jarak yang tersisa. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat, bukan karena ia ingin menikmati ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan. Hanya saja...dia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.

Namun pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh seketika, saat Chanyeol mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir merah milik Baekhyun. Perempuan itu terpaku sesaat, dalam hati ia mencaci Chanyeol. Bagaimana dia bisa berani melakukan hal ini padanya.

Chanyeol terus memagut bibir Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyusuri tengkuk Baekhyun dan menekannya. Seolah memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun membalas ciumannya, agar tamu undangan tidak curiga. Dan lagi-lagi, mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus membalasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, sedikit terhibur karena Baekhyun mau membalas ciumannya. Meski ia tahu, ciuman itu tidak tulus.

"_Sekali saja, lihat aku dengan hatimu..."_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC / Delete?**

**Author's Note : hai aku kembali lagi membawakan ff chanbaek^^ semoga aja ff yg ini tidak mengundang kontroversi/? bisa dibilang sih ini baru prolog nya/? tiba tiba dapet ide pas lagi mandi wkwk xD**

**maaf ya ff untuk kali ini aku bikinnya genderswitch T_T lagi kepengen aja bikin baekhyun jadi cewek hoho /digeplak bbh stan/ terus terussss ini kubuat rate M, huweee sumpahnya author blm ahli bikin yang rate M/? yaudah gapapa lah sambil belajar hohohoo. **

**Yaudah lah daripada banyak cocot, semoga pd suka ff ini yaa hehee. Jangan lupa review nya xD**


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE, LOOK AT ME

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : find it by yourself

Genre : Married Life, Genderswitch, OOC, Angst/hurt *maybe a little bit

Rate : M (mungkin bisa dibilang semi M .-.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa masuk kopernya kedalam kamar di apartemen miliknya. Apartemen ini diberikan oleh orangtuanya, mereka bilang ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya apartemen saja yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua Chanyeol, mereka juga memberikan Chanyeol tiket pesawat untuk pergi berbulan madu ke Eropa. Dan untuk hal yang ini tentu saja ia menolaknya. Karena ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan mau pergi.

Chanyeol memasukkan baju-baju yang dibawanya tadi kedalam lemari pakaian yang ada di kamarnya. Satu persatu baju-baju itu sudah berpindah tempat kedalam lemarinya. Koper itu nyaris kosong, namun ada satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik.

Sebuah bingkai foto.

Chanyeol mengambil bingkai foto yang ada didalam kopernya. Ia membalik bingkai itu dan tersenyum pahit melihat foto tersebut. Foto dirinya bersama seorang perempuan, masa lalunya. Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa bingkai foto itu bisa masuk kedalam kopernya, entah karena ia tidak sadar saat memasukkannya, atau memang Chanyeol masih ingin mengingat perempuan itu.

Bukan sekedar perempuan di masa lalu Chanyeol, tapi juga perempuan yang membuatnya menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi, ingatannya terlempar pada waktu satu tahun yang lalu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak boleh mengingat itu. Tak sedikitpun ia harus mengingat-ngingat hal yang menyakitkan itu. Ia tak boleh terjebak ke masa lalunya. Karena sekarang, ia sudah memiliki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa bingkai foto itu dan memasukkannya kedalam laci meja. Biarlah bingkai itu tersimpan selamanya disana.

Semua pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar –kamarnya dan kamar Chanyeol dengan bathrobe yang menutupi tubuhnya dan sebuah handuk yang melilit dikepalanya. Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan berniat untuk berganti pakaian.

Perempuan itu melenggang masuk ke kamar tanpa memperduilkan kehadiran Chanyeol. Bahkan, ia menganggap tidak ada Chanyeol disana.

"Eum, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk isi kopernya, mencari baju atau apapun itu untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia tidak menggubris Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Sialnya, yang ia temukan didalam kopernya hanya lingerie, dan pakaian-pakaian seksi lainnya. Tidak ada baju kaus, atau celana panjang. Ia mendengus, dia tahu pasti ini ulah Ibunya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri didekat meja rias.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal. Chayeol melirik isi koper Baekhyun, dan ia tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau mau pinjam bajuku? Sepertinya tidak ada pakaian yang 'layak' untuk kau pakai." Tawar Chanyeol. Jujur, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin melihat Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian seksi itu. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol juga seorang laki-laki. Ia punya hasrat.

Baekhyun berpikir keras. Kalau ia tidak mengganti bajunya, itu akan terkesan jorok. Kalau dia memakai baju Chanyeol, ia juga tak sudi. Dan kalau dia memakai lingerie itu...ah membayangkannya saja sudah malas.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ucapnya. Final. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakai lingerie tersebut. Meskipun tak rela tubuhnya bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Chanyeol, tapi...biarkan saja lah. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan istrinya itu keluar kamar dengan membawa lingerie nya.

Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Setelah itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia merasa sangat lelah, entah kenapa padahal ia tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan selain berkemas di rumah lamanya.

Lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun kembali kekamar. Chanyeol yang baru saja akan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, membulatkan matanya saat ia memandang tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengenakan lingerie berwarna ungu dan itu membuatnya terlihat...seksi. Lingerie itu panjangnya hanya satu setengah jengkal diatas lutut Baekhyun, sangat pendek. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa melihat belahan dada Baekhyun. Oh, sial.

Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh, mendengus dalam hati. Biarkan saja, toh hanya untuk malam ini. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang mereka, dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

Chanyeol gelagapan, ia terlihat gusar. Namun Chanyeol berusaha untuk tenang.

Baekhyun tidur dengan membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia juga menarik selimutnya sampai batas leher, entah kenapa udaranya terasa dingin. Ini pasti karena Baekhyun memakai pakaian kurang bahan, atau karena selimutnya sangat tipis. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati.

Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan melihat perlakuan Baekhyun terhadapnya. Lelaki itu bisa melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar, dan Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau Baekhyun kedinginan. Suhu dari pendingin ruangan juga sangat dingin, ditambah Baekhyun yang berpakaian seperti itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah selimut tebal. Ia mengembangkan selimut tebal itu dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat ia menyadari tubuhnya tak lagi kedinginan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_Drrtt...drrrtttt..._

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya saat menyadari ponselnya bergetar diatas nakas. Ia memicingkan matanya berusaha membaca nama yang tertera pada ponselnya yang berkedip itu. Wajahnya langsung berubah, tersenyum cerah begitu tau siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, dia tahu siapa yang menelepon Baekhyun malam-malam begini tanpa harus melihat ponsel milik istrinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum sedih, kemudian kembali berbaring diranjangnya.

Dia tidak mengerti, apa yang kurang dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Orang bilang ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, kekayaan yang berlimpah, dan lain-lain. Orang-orang menggambarkan Chanyeol sebagai makhluk yang nyaris sempurna.

Jadi, apa yang kurang dari Park Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Bahkan, pernikahan ini hanya berdasar atas kemauan Chanyeol sendiri dan kemauan kedua orang tua mereka. Baekhyun sendiri tidak menginginkannya, tapi terpaksa karena ini permintaan orang tuanya.

Chanyeol tahu...Baekhyun hanya mencintai seorang namja bernama...

"Yeoboseyo, Kris? Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini?"

Kris. Ya, orang yang dicintai Baekhyun adalah Kris. Seorang namja berdarah china-kanada. Memiliki wajah yang tak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol bahkan namja itu terlihat seperti orang barat jika dilihat sekilas.

Bahkan setelah pernikahan mereka, Baekhyun masih berani menyebut nama Kris di depan Chanyeol.

Dan jadilah malam itu Chanyeol tidur diiringi dengan suara Baekhyun yang dengan mesranya berbicara dengan Kris melalui telepon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat menyadari cahaya matahari menembus masuk kedalam kamarnya. Perempuan itu melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul tujuh pagi.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, matanya masih terasa lengket. Saat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ia menyadari Chanyeol sudah tidak ada diranjangnya.

Baekhyun tak peduli, ia mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas nakas. Baekhyun ingin mengirimi Kris pesan.

Baru dua menit setelah Baekhyun mengirimi Kris pesan, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar kembali. Kris meneleponnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kris." Kata Baekhyun dengan mesranya. Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju cermin besar yang ada dikamarnya, masih dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya.

"Ya ya, aku tidur dengan nyenyak. Uh, Kris apa kau bisa menemaniku membeli pakaian nanti sore? Kau tau, Ibuku membawakanku pakaian-pakaian konyol." Baekhyun memandang pantulan tubuh seksinya di cermin, ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Baiklah, nanti sepulang kerja aku akan meneleponmu. Bye, _darling._"

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Wajah lelaki itu jelas terlihat sedih. Chanyeol mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dengan Kris tadi. Padahal, niatnya ia ingin membangunkan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama. Tapi, yang didapatnya malah seperti ini.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan sedikit terperanjat saat melihat Chanyeol didepan pintu.

'_Sejak kapan dia berdiri disitu? Huh.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Aku juga sudah membawakan pakaianmu untuk bekerja nanti." Chanyeol membuka suaranya lebih dulu, meski hatinya terasa sesak.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Selama ini ia selalu bersikap cuek pada lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Baekhyun duduk di kursi ruang makan. Dihadapannya sudah tersedia makanan untuk sarapannya. Ia memandang sekeliling, tidak ada Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah selesai sarapan.

Baekhyun mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Masakan Chanyeol tidak buruk, padahal Baekhyun kira Chanyeol tidak bisa memasak. Lumayan juga.

Saat suapan ke empat, Chanyeol muncul di ruang makan. Lelaki itu sudah mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Jas hitam, kemeja putih dengan dasi merah, kaki panjangnya terbungkus celana panjang berwarna hitam, senada dengan warna jasnya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol terlihat gagah dan tampan saat berpakaian seperti itu. Tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menaruh hati pada laki-laki itu?

"Apa kau menyukai masakanku, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia cepat-cepat meneguk segelas air putih sampai habis. Entah kenapa selera makannya menghilang.

"Lumayan."

Lalu Baekhyun berdiri, ia mengambil tas kerja nya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kita berangkat bersama. Aku tidak mau orang-orang di kantor curiga dengan kita." Kata Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah orang-orang dikantor akan curiga pada mereka berdua, hanya saja...Chanyeol ingin berangkat bersama Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun berangkat dengan Kris.

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendengus.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil _porsche_ berwarna biru milik Chanyeol sudah berhenti didepan gedung Park Corporation. Chanyeol melepas _seatbelt _nya lalu membuka pintu mobil. Dengan sedikit berlari Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tersanjung dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Tentu saja karena ia sendiri juga tidak menginginkan hal ini.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya sudah terkunci, Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun masuk kedalam kantor.

Saat pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu masuk kedalam kantor, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Mereka berbisik, betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun bisa memiliki Chanyeol.

Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa mendengar gerutu-gerutu dari karyawan perempuan saat Baekhyun melintas didepan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

Andai saja Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol seperti ia mencintai Kris, pasti Baekhyun akan merasa beruntung sudah memiliki Chanyeol. Seperti yang dikatakan karyawan perempuan tadi.

"Yo, Chanyeol. Kau sudah masuk kerja? Apa kau tidak ingin berbulan madu lebih lama?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang lelaki berkulit tan berdiri dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Park Baekhyun." Goda lelaki tadi –Kai.

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun mulai tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kai, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk pergi duluan ke ruangannya. "Kau duluan saja, Baek." Katanya.

Baekhyun melirik Kai dengan sinis sekilas, lalu pergi ke ruangannya.

"Masih tetap dingin. Seperti es." Kata Kai diiringi dengan gelak tawanya. "Ya Chanyeol, apa kau sudah melakukan 'itu' padanya? Bagaimana rasanya?" Kai berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya sendiri, jangankan melakukan 'itu' menyentuhnya saja Chanyeol tidak berani.

"Kau mau tau rasanya? Lebih baik kau lakukan itu pada si mata bulat kesayanganmu itu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan dengan dagunya. Kai mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berdiri menunggu lift.

"Kau benar! Kurasa aku akan mengajaknya malam ini." Kai memamerkan deretan giginya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu mendapat jitakan keras dari Chanyeol karena pikirannya yang mesum.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat fokus dengan laptop yang ada dihadapannya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak dengan lincah diatas keyboard. Baekhyun sedang membuat proposal untuk meeting minggu depan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja menyelesaikan proposal ini dalam waktu lima menit, tapi entah kenapa otaknya sulit diajak bekerja sama. Keahliannya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Baekhyun sudah empat tahun menjadi sekretaris Direktur Park Corporation. Tapi tetap saja, kali ini ia sedang tidak mood.

"Permisi, Baekhyun." Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat berdiri dihadapannya dengan setumpuk dokumen. "Apa kau bisa membawakan dokumen ini pada Tuan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendengus, apa laki-laki ini tidak bisa membawanya sendiri?

Seolah mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun, lelaki itu kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan, jadi...yah, kurasa kau bisa membantuku."

"Aku juga sedang banyak pekerjaan, Tuan Oh Sehun." Katanya ketus, tapi akhirnya dokumen itu sudah berpindah tangan ke Baekhyun. "Kamsahamnida, Baekhyun." Lelaki bernama Sehun itu membungkukkan badannya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, ia berjalan menuju ruangan Chanyeol yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tentu saja, karena sekarang ia menjadi sekretaris Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu tiga kali, setelah mendapatkan izin untuk masuk ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun masuk ke ruangannya. Ia pikir Baekhyun hanya ingin melihatnya, atau apa. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun hanya mengantarkan setumpuk dokumen yang harus Chanyeol tanda tangani.

"Silahkan tanda tangani ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil dokumen itu, pandangannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku menunggumu, Tuan Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun dengan dingin, karena sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya memandanginya sama sekali tidak menggubris dokumen tadi.

Chanyeol mulai menandatangani dokumen-dokumen tadi. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Setelah selesai, ia menyerahkan kembali dokumen tadi pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Kata Baekhyun singkat, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun sampai perempuan itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terduduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesiap, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya saat tangan Chanyeol mulai melingkari pinggulnya. Tapi Baekhyun seolah tidak memiliki tenaga, dan Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Chanyeol, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan." Lirih Baekhyun, masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dengan jarak sedekat ini laki-laki itu bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang harum. Dan ia menyukainya.

Sadar Chanyeol tak berkutik sama sekali, Baekhyun mulai kesal. "Tuan Park Chanyeol, tolong lepaskan." Katanya penuh penekanan. Mungkin terdengar sedikit ketus.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang istrinya lalu tersenyum. "Pergilah. Kau sedang banyak pekerjaan bukan?" Ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun.

Chanyeol meringis pelan saat mendengar debaman pintu yang ditutup kasar oleh Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun kesal –pikirnya. Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada foto pernikahan mereka yang terpampang di ruang kerjanya.

Betapa laki-laki itu memuji kecantikan perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Berdiri dengan menggenggam buket bunga mawar, lalu tersenyum manis.

Tapi Chanyeol sadar, senyuman Baekhyun itu bukan senyuman yang tulus. Bukan senyuman seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Itu...hanya senyum palsu.

Senyuman palsu, dan pernikahan...palsu?

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi kerjanya. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, memikirkan pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun bisa membuatnya stress.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Itu tandanya jam kerjanya sudah selesai. Baekhyun membereskan mejanya yang bertumpuk dokumen.

_Drrtt...drrtttt..._

Ponsel milik Baekhyun bergetar diatas meja, dan berkedip-kedip. Baekhyun mengambilnya, dan tersenyum begitu tahu Kris meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa Kris?"

"Kau sudah menjemputku? Apa kau sudah berada dibawah?"

"Arra, sebentar lagi aku turun. Tunggu aku."

Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan singkatnya dengan Kris. Perempuan itu mengambil bedak dari dalam tasnya, dan memakainya. Dan tak lupa ia memoleskan sedikit eyeliner pada mata indahnya. Ia harus tampil cantik.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Baekhyun sedang berdandan.

"Ayo kita pulang Baek." Ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Ia memasukkan peralatannya tadi kedalam tas, lalu menutupnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku mau pergi sebentar." Jawabnya.

Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya kembali, Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat perlakuan istrinya yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di basement, Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya sedang menunggunya sambil bersandar di mobil sedannya. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kris, apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Kata Baekhyun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan besar Kris. Baekhyun bersyukur keadaan disekitarnya lumayan sepi, tidak ada yang melihatnya dengan Kris.

Laki-laki blasteran itu tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Tidak, aku baru sampai lima menit yang lalu Baek." Tiba tiba pandangan Kris beralih pada seseorang yang menatap kemesraan mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Kris bisa mengenali laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menatapnya dengan intens. Chanyeol. Sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Kris menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

Kris mengangkat wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Sekali lagi, ia melirik Chanyeol dan menyeringai kearahnya.

CUP..

Kris mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Baekhyun yang terlihat menggoda. Tidak puas hanya dengan mengecupnya saja, Kris mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun. Perempuan mungil itu awalnya tersentak, tapi akhirnya ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris dan balas melumat bibir Kris juga.

Kejadian itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh kedua mata Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana laki-laki lain dengan beraninya mencium istrinya sendiri didepan matanya. Itu pasti bukan sebuah hal yang kebetulan, itu disengaja. Pasti.

Chanyeol mendecih, bukannya ia tak peduli dengan Kris dan Baekhyun. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa baginya. Mungkin bisa dibilang, perlakuan Kris itu sudah tidak mempan untuknya. Chanyeol memilih berjalan menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan dua orang yang masih larut dalam kegiatannya itu.

Kris baru melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Baekhyun begitu menyadari Chanyeol sudah tak ada disana. Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, hendak protes karena Kris melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja. Tapi tiba-tiba telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara deru mobil yang tak asing baginya. Ia bisa melihat mobil milik Chanyeol baru saja melintas melewatinya dan Kris. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Dia melihatnya?"

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya' dari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati mobil Chanyeol sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa, jauh didalam hatinya ia merasakan perasaan aneh. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti perasaan aneh apa itu. Mungkinkah ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol? Entahlah.

'_Mianhae, Chanyeol.' _Lirih Baekhyun.

"Baek, ayo kita pergi." Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat perempuan itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia hanya bisa menurut saat tangan Kris menariknya masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia seakan menulikan pendengarannya saat klakson mobil-mobil dijalanan itu berbunyi silih berganti karena aksi gilanya itu. Ia tak peduli.

Lelaki itu meremas stir mobilnya kuat-kuat saat bayangan Kris dan Baekhyun sedang berciuman tadi menari di pikirannya. Dia yakin Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya disana, dan bagaimana bisa perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istri nya itu melakukan hal seperti itu dihadapannya.

Oh ya, tentu saja jawabannya karena sebenarnya Baekhyun tak mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi...benarkah karena hal itu?

Chanyeol menggeram saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi diatas dashboard. Ia terpaksa memperlambat laju mobilnya lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ibunya meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga lebarnya dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada jalanan dihadapannya.

"_Chanyeol? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sedang dimana, sayang?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja Eomma. Ah, aku sedang dijalan. Memangnya ada apa Eomma?"

"_Tidak apa-apa. Eomma hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam dirumah, apa kau mau? Oh iya, bawalah Baekhyun bersamamu. Eomma sudah memasak banyak untuk kalian."_

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Pasalnya, Baekhyun sedang tidak bersamanya sekarang. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Mana mungkin ia bilang pada Ibunya kalau Baekhyun sedang bersama laki-laki lain.

"Aku bisa Eomma. Tapi aku tak bisa membawa Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sedang pergi bersama teman-teman kantornya." Bohong Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa menangkap desahan kecewa dari Ibunya diseberang sana.

"_Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Eomma tunggu kedatanganmu. Hati-hati dijalan."_

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Ibunya saat ia menjawab 'ya' dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya diatas dashboard. Laki-laki itu langsung memutar arah jalannya menuju rumah Ibunya, tanpa Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Kris berhenti didepan sebuah klub malam. Setelah satu jam menemani perempuan yang ada disampingnya pergi belanja, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke klub. Hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan penat sehabis bekerja –Kata Kris.

Baekhyun menyimpan beberapa kantung belanjanya di jok belakang mobil Kris. Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun dan menyambut tangan perempuan mungil itu bagai seorang ratu yang akan turun dari kereta kencananya. Perlakuan Kris membuat Baekhyun tersanjung, persis seperti perlakuan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Bedanya, ia tak merasakan apapun saat Chanyeol melakukan itu.

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kris dengan mesra sambil berjalan masuk kedalam klub malam tersebut. Sesampainya didalam, Baekhyun langsung disambut dengan dentuman musik yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk duduk disalah satu sofa yang kosong, jauh dari keramaian.

"Kau pesan apa Baby?" Kata Kris sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku mau Vodka Kris."

"Wow, apa kau ingin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk Baek? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol curiga?"

Baekhyun mendengus saat mendengar nama Chanyeol keluar dari bibir Kris. "Sudahlah biarkan saja."

Kris hanya bisa mengangguk lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan yang lewat dihadapannya. Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan tersebut, ia melirik Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya Baekhyun lelah. Tapi bukan itu yang ada dipikiran Kris. Mata Kris tertuju pada bibir merah Baekhyun yang seksi, yang selalu membuat Kris tergoda dan ingin melumat bibir itu sepuasnya.

Baekhyun sontak membuka kedua matanya saat ia merasakan tangan Kris mengelus pahanya dari balik rok hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan laki-laki itu berbuat semaunya.

Elusan tangan Kris pada paha Baekhyun perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah remasan pelan. Kris memandang penuh nafsu pada Baekhyun yang masih saja memejamkan matanya. Masih tak ada respon, tangannya semakin berani naik untuk mengelus perut rata Baekhyun dari luar kemejanya. Usaha Kris untuk menggoda Baekhyun sepertinya sia-sia. Perempuan mungil itu hanya membuka matanya sekilas lalu kembali memejamkannya. Baekhyun sengaja melakukan hal itu, ingin tahu sampai mana Kris berani bertingkah padanya.

Merasa dipermainkan, Kris langsung saja mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Baekhyun yang menggoda. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melancarkan aksi 'diam'nya pada Kris. Karna itu, Kris langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar. Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam saja, tidak membalas.

Kris mulai bosan karena hanya dia sendiri yang mendominasi permainannya. Ia melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Baekhyun dan kembali menyender pada sofa.

Baekhyun terkikik saat membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum miring melihat wajah kesal Kris. Langsung saja Baekhyun menarik dasi yang digunakan Kris hingga tubuh Kris ikut tertarik dan wajah mereka kini berhadapan. Baekhyun mendekatkan bibir seksinya pada bibir tebal Kris. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Kris sekilas. Kemudian ia melonggarkan tarikannya pada dasi Kris, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kris mendecih. Ia tahu saat ini Baekhyun sedang menggodanya, sebagai balasannya Kris meraih pinggul Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga perempuan itu kini duduk dipangkuannya dengan wajah yang berhadapan. Ia langsung menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan meraih bibirnya. Kris melumatnya sedikit kasar, entah kenapa mungkin karena nafsu dan tempat yang sangat mendukung.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris dan mulai membalas lumatan yang diberikan Kris. Perempuan itu sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisinya karena rok span yang ia pakai membuatnya susah untuk duduk. Baekhyun melenguh saat tangan Kris mulai menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuhnya. Kris tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu,ia langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun. Mereka berdua terbuai dengan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Sampai Kris dengan beraninya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Baekhyun pakai. Beruntunglah suasana klub ini gelap, tidak akan ada yang melihat Baekhyun dengan pakaian yang terbuka.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda."

Kris mendecak kesal saat melihat seorang pria berdiri didepannya sambil membawakan dua botol vodka serta dua buah gelas. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia kembali merapihkan baju Baekhyun dan menyuruh perempuan itu kembali ketempat duduknya. Kris menyeka saliva yang tercecer disekitar bibirnya, lalu membayar semua pesanannya.

Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena acaranya sempat terganggu. Ia mendengus, lalu mulai menuangkan vodka nya kedalam gelas.

Dan tanpa disadari mereka berdua, seseorang melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sosok itu duduk tak jauh dari meja Baekhyun dan menutupi dirinya dengan buku menu. Ia menyeringai puas dibalik buku menu itu.

'_Kau ketahuan Baekhyun. Lihat pembalasanku.'_

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Duduk diatas kursi dan menikmati hidangan yang dimasak oleh Ibunya. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya dengan sendok. Tidak, bukan karena masakan Ibunya tidak enak. Hanya saja selera makannya hilang, dan pikirannya melayang pada Baekhyun.

Apa yang sedang Baekhyun dan Kris lakukan sekarang?

"Chanyeol, kenapa dari tadi kau hanya mengaduk-aduk makananmu huh?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Ibunya yang memasang tatapan khawatir padanya. Sejak kedatangan Chanyeol kemari, anak itu sama sekali tidak memasang wajah yang menunjukkan 'aku baik-baik saja' dan itu membuat Ibunya heran.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia terpaksa menyendokkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya agar Ibunya tak lagi bertanya-tanya.

"Apa Baekhyun masih bersikap tak baik padamu, nak?"

Nyonya Park bukanlah Ibu yang bodoh yang tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada anaknya sendiri. Meskipun Chanyeol mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa, tapi ia tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi pada anaknya itu.

Chanyeol menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Setelah makanan itu sukses melewati tenggorokannya, ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, Eomma. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Apa dia masih menganggapmu menikahinya karena terpaksa?"

"Entahlah, Eomma. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kalau aku ini sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Dan menikahinya bukan karena terpaksa atau tuntutan..."

Nyonya Park hanya diam. Ia menyendokkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia juga sedih karena kehidupan percintaan anaknya tak seperti orang-orang lain.

"Dia berbeda dengan Baekhye." Katanya, lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Ibunya lurus-lurus. Lagi-lagi nama itu keluar dari bibir Ibunya. Tak bisakah Ibunya hanya diam dan tidak mengungkit-ungkit Baekhye –

─Saudara kembar Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam gedung apartemennya dengan langkah yang terseok. Ia mabuk berat dan tidak membiarkan Kris mengantarnya kedalam karena tak ingin Chanyeol menghajarnya. Perempuan itu tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak, kondisinya dalam keadaan mabuk serta pakaian yang acak-acakan. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat mengumpat orang-orang yang menatapnya seperti itu dan menatapnya balik dengan tajam.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia sampai di lantai dua puluh lima, tempat dimana apartemennya berada. Tangannya meraih handle pintu, dan sialnya pintu itu terkunci. Baekhyun lupa kalau apartemennya memiliki password, dan bodohnya ia tidak mengetahui apa passwordnya. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang tahu.

"Cih, apa dia belum pulang." Baekhyun menggerutu tidak jelas dan mengumpat-umpat Chanyeol. Pasalnya kepalanya sudah terasa sangat pusing, ia ingin tidur.

Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja didepan pintu apartemennya karena tak kuat lagi menahan pusing.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di basement gedung apartemennya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia sampai lupa waktu karena terlalu asik bercerita dengan Ibunya. Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, pasalnya sejak tadi Chanyeol berusaha menelepon Baekhyun untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaannya. Tapi ponsel Baekhyun tidak aktif.

Ia berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol dua puluh lima untuk sampai di apartemen miliknya. Sambil menunggu,ia mengambil kembali ponselnya dan berusaha kembali menghubungi Baekhyun.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif..."_

Ia mendecak kesal dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya saat pintu lift sudah terbuka. Chanyeol keluar dari dalam lift dan berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari ada tubuh yang tergeletak didepan pintu apartemennya. Dari jauh ia bisa mengenali siapa itu. Byun Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek, bangun Baek." Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan, berusaha membangunkannya. Hidung Chanyeol bisa merasakan bau alkohol yang melekat pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mabuk.

Chanyeol menekan beberapa angka pada papan yang ada disamping pintunya. Setelah pintu apartemennya terbuka, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya masuk kedalam.

Laki-laki itu membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Lihatlah, istrinya mabuk dan pakaiannya acak-acakan. Hati Chanyeol memanas, berbagai pikiran buruk singgah diotaknya.

"Pria macam apa yang mengajakmu mabuk sampai seperti ini. Bodoh!" Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu menghempaskan bokongnya dan duduk diatas ranjang.

Chanyeol memandang lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyeka peluh yang mengalir pada dahi Baekhyun, kemudian berlanjut mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun masih saja seperti ini. Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Baekhyun.

Awalnya ia sedikit canggung saat ia akan membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat bercak-bercak merah disekitar leher istrinya sampai di dadanya.

Chanyeol merasa ingin meledak sekarang. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki kurang ajar itu melakukan hal seperti ini pada istrinya. Apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun, hah? Bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah menyentuh Baekhyun.

"_Dia berbeda dengan Baekhye.."_

Kata-kata Ibunya tadi terngiang begitu saja ditelinga Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tertawa miris. Ibunya benar, Baekhyun memang berbeda dengan Baekhye.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat memakaikan baju pada Baekhyun. Lalu menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol berjalan keluar menuju balkon dan membuka jendelanya. Angin berhembus dengan kencang saat Chanyeol membuka jendelanya. Ia membiarkan angin itu membelai-belai pipinya yang terasa dingin.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap langit malam dengan taburan bintang diatasnya. Ia tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat permohonan terakhir orang yang ia cintai sebelum orang itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Chanyeol, menikahlah dengan Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berada disisi mu untuk selamanya. Jadi...menikahlah dengan Baekhyun, saudara kembarku."_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note : tbc dengan tidak elitnya alias ngegantung. Wkwk. terimakasih untuk review nya di prolog kemarin. Gak nyangka ternyata pada penasaran sama ceritanya hoho. Mian karena updatenya lama, sebenarnya waktu itu udah siap di publish tapi tiba-tiba aja aku pengen ubah alur ceritanya lagi /plin plan/ dan sekarang baru selesai ^^**

**Aku tau pasti kalian bingung sama ceritanya /? *plak* ikutin aja udah, nanti juga ngerti wkwk xD mungkin ini konfliknya berat bgt yah?._. btw, kocak gak sih kalau disini chanyeol yang tersiksa?-_- wkwk maafkan aku oppa TT maaf ya kalau karakter chanyeol disini agak menye-menye gitu.**

**Dan maaf banget buat NC atau saudara2nya aku baru bisa bikin kayak gitu huhu dan terlebih lagi itu nc an nya sama kris. Author jd bingung sendiri sebenernya ini ff chanbaek atau krisbaek?wkwkwk nanti ada jatahnya kok nc chanbaek /plak/ author sempet syok pas baca review ada yg minta BDSM ebuseeet belom mampu bikin kaya gitu chingu mianhae TT**

**Jadi...ada yang udah ngerti gmn ceritanya? Kalau blm yagapapa sih nanti diperjelas di chapter selanjutnya. **

**So jgn lupa review lagi hehe xD**

**Thanks to**

**Love ChanBaek | ChanBaekLuv | Cucu200293 | alfianisheila | chocoabaek | PCYpunyaBBH | HanByYoon-Ae | ParkByun | septhaca | chanyurrr | TrinCloudSparkyu | ShinJiWoo920202 | ade sekarini 52 | SyiSehun | baki | princepink | Baeklinerbyun | Frozen Peony | Namu Hwang | Baby Kim | KarlinaAmelia | sayakanoicinoe | Guest | exindira | Iyou | 9394loves | mpiet lee | shallow lin | parklili | joan | welcumbaek | devie chaniago 9 | Syifa Nurqolbiah | Gigi onta | devrina | saengieddww1122**

**.**

**Ada yang belom kesebut? Hoho makasih banyak all buat reviewnya.**

**Saranghae, chu~ **


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE, LOOK AT ME

Main cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : find it

Genre : Married Life, Genderswitch, OOC, Angst/hurt

.

.

Sediakan bantal karena chapter ini akan sangat membosankan dan super panjang, siapa tahu kalian mengantuk hehehe xD

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

_**16 tahun yang lalu...**_

"_Hiks, hiks. Eonnie, hiks..hiks." _

_Suara sesenggukan keluar dari bibir tipis gadis kecil yang sedang berjongkok sambil mengusap lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Gadis kecil itu baru saja terjatuh karena lari-larian dan akibatnya lututnya terluka. Ia terus berteriak-teriak memanggil Kakaknya, karena tidak ada yang menghampirinya tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi._

"_Uljima. Bangunlah."_

_Gadis kecil itu mendongak menatap uluran tangan tepat didepan wajahnya__**. **__Matanya mengerjap lucu. Pandangannya beralih pada sang pemilik tangan. Laki-laki yang mungkin berusia sama dengannya, mungkin hanya tinggi badan saja yang membedakan keduanya. Ia menerima uluran tangan itu dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Gadis kecil berambut pendek itu meringis saat merasakan lututnya berkedut. _

"_Hiks, Eonnie...appo, hiks..hiks." gadis kecil itu terisak lagi. Sedangkan anak laki-laki tadi ikut meringis saat melihat lutut gadis kecil itu terluka. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia berjongkok hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan lutut gadis kecil itu._

"_Fuhh...fuhh..." ia meniup lutut gadis kecil itu yang berdarah. Mungkin itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya, hanya sedikit. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia berdiri kembali dan menatap gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum. _

"_Siapa namamu? Kau tinggal dimana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Kata anak laki-laki tadi._

"_Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya. Kemudian gadis kecil yang bernama Baekhyun itu menarik tangan anak tadi dan berjalan kearah rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, wajah gadis kecil itu merona hebat. _

_._

_._

"_Astaga, Baekkie-ah. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

_Seorang gadis kecil –lagi menghambur keluar dari pintu rumah saat melihat Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan terluka. Baekhyun langsung memeluk orang itu dengan erat._

"_Eonnie, appo. Hiks, hiks. Aku terjatuh."_

_Sementara bocah laki-laki tadi menatap kedua gadis kecil itu bergantian. Wajah mereka mirip, hanya rambut mereka saja yang membuatnya kelihatan berbeda. Mungkinkah mereka kembar?_

_Merasa diperhatikan, gadis kecil yang berambut panjang itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum pada bocah laki-laki tadi._

"_Ah annyeong. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Aku Byun Baekhye, saudara kembar Baekhyun." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah laki-laki tadi._

"_Pa-Park Chanyeol." Balasnya._

_Dan mata seorang Park Chanyeol tak bisa lepas dari wajah gadis kecil yang bernama Baekhye tersebut._

_._

_._

"_Baekkie. Eonnie ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Ah sungguh, Baekkie! Rasanya aku sangat bahagia."_

_Baekhyun menatap kakak sekaligus saudara kembarnya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sekarang, mereka berdua bukan lagi anak berumur tujuh tahun, mereka sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Baekhyun sampai rela menunda membaca novelnya hanya untuk mendengar cerita kakaknya itu._

"_Aku...aku dan Chanyeol berpacaran, Baekkie!" Seru kakaknya dengan riang._

_Novel yang dipegang Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari tangannya. Ia shock, bisa dibilang ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya barusan. Dan juga...hatinya sakit._

_Selama ini, Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol diam-diam. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, yaitu saat Chanyeol menolongnya waktu dirinya terjatuh, ia sudah menaruh hati pada laki-laki itu. Ia tak pernah bercerita pada Baekhye karena ia malu. Tapi siapa sangka, orang yang disukainya itu malah berpacaran dengan Baekhye. Saudara kembarnya sendiri._

_Dia...patah hati._

"_Baekkie? Kenapa kau diam saja? Gwenchana? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Baekhye menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya mulai memucat. Namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. _

"_Chukkae, Eonnie. Semoga kau bahagia." _

_Baekhye tersenyum cerah dan memeluk saudara kembarnya itu dengan erat. _

"_Gomawo, Baekkie."_

_._

_._

_Tiga tahun berlalu, sekarang mereka sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Selama itu pula Baekhyun berusaha memendam mati-matian perasaannya pada Park Chanyeol. Tak jarang ia merasakan sakit hati saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhye sedang berkencan._

_Baekhyun berdiri didepan papan pengumuman, ia tersenyum kecut saat mengetahui kalau dia tidak diterima di universitas unggulan tempat ia mendaftar._

"_Chanyeollie, aku dan kau berada di universitas yang sama! Aigoo, sepertinya kita tak terpisahkan ne?" _

_Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Baekhye sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol. Pandangannya beralih lagi pada papan pengumuman tadi. Ia bisa melihat nama Chanyeol dan Baekhye berada diperingkat tiga dan empat, mereka juga diterima di universitas yang sama. Baekhyun benci hal ini._

"_Eh? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelah kanannya. Baekhye mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol saat mendengar nama Baekhyun._

"_Baekhyun? Bagaimana? Apa kau diterima di universitas pilihanmu?" Tanya Baekhye ramah._

_Baekhyun hanya menunjuk papan pengumuman dimana namanya tercantum. Setelah itu ia melenggang pergi tanpa sepatah katapun._

"_Ya, apa yang terjadi pada anak itu huh?" Kata Chanyeol. Baekhye tersenyum sedih melihat punggung saudara kembarnya itu semakin menjauh dan lama-kelamaan hilang dari pandangannya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada saudara kembarnya itu._

'_Mianhae, Baekhyun.' Lirihnya._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun menenggak habis alkohol yang ada dihadapannya. Dentuman musik yang keras menemani malamnya hari ini. Entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai berteman dengan kehidupan malam. Mungkin semenjak hatinya benar-benar hancur –pikirnya._

_Saat ini Baekhyun kuliah di universitas yang jauh dan berbeda dari Baekhye dan Chanyeol. Ia semakin sakit hati membayangkan kedua orang itu bersama-sama. Tak sadarkah Baekhye kalau Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol? Tak sadarkah dia kalau Baekhyun sakit hati? Padahal Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol lebih dulu dibanding Baekhye. Cih._

_Baekhyun baru saja akan menuangkan kembali alkohol kedalam gelasnya. Sialnya botol alkohol itu sudah direbut oleh seseorang. Ia mendecak kesal._

"_Noona, kau bisa mabuk. Jangan minum terlalu banyak."_

_Baekhyun mendongak, ia baru saja akan mendamprat habis-habisan orang yang berani melarangnya. Tapi tenggorokannya serasa tercekat saat menatap wajah tampan yang ada didepannya. Dia terpesona._

"_Aku Kris Wu. Apa kau butuh teman malam ini?"_

_._

_._

_Baekhyun memandang tubuh saudara kembarnya yang tidak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua dimana Baekhye terbaring lemah disana. Ia merasa terhantam batu besar saat mengetahui Baekhye mempunyai penyakit kanker hati._

_Bukannya sedih ataupun apa, Baekhyun malah merasakan sakit hati begitu melihat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhye sembari menangis. Sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum bisa melupakan laki-laki itu, meskipun sekarang ia sudah mempunyai pacar. Kris_

_Ia mencengkram pergelangan Kris dengan keras saat melihat Chanyeol mencium pergelangan tangan Baekhye, seolah perempuan itu tidak akan hidup lagi. Baekhyun terpaksa menarik Kris keluar dari ruang inap Baekhye karena tak sanggup lagi melihat kedua orang itu._

_._

_Baekhye menatap sendu pada Chanyeol yang kini tertidur dikursi. Ia bisa melihat wajah kelelahan Chanyeol karena ia tau kalau laki-laki ini menjaganya setiap hari dari pagi hingga malam dan rela meninggalkan kuliahnya hanya untuknya. Ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Baekhye baru saja menerima kenyataan pahit yang benar-benar membuatnya sedih. _

_Dokter mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Karena penyakit ini sudah diderita Baekhye sejak perempuan itu berumur delapan belas tahun, tentu saja hal ini dirahasiakan dari Chanyeol. Awalnya ia tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan dokter itu. Toh, hidup ini hanya Tuhan yang mengatur. Tapi entah kenapa, lambat laun ia benar-benar memvonis dirinya tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Bisa dirasakan dari keadaan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah. Ia benar-benar tidak rela kalau harus meninggalkan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan laki-laki itu sama saja menghancurkan harapan dan komitmen yang mereka buat. Padahal mereka berencana akan menikah jika sudah lulus kuliah. Tapi nyataya? Baekhye harus pergi lebih dulu dari dunia ini._

_Ia menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Benar saja, laki-laki itu langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang menyentuh tangannya._

"_Kau butuh sesuatu Baekhye?"_

"_Chanyeol, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang benar-benar serius." Ujarnya, serak._

"_Mwo? Nanti saja. Kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat."_

"_Tidak, Chanyeol. Ini benar-benar penting." Entah sejak kapan liquid bening mengalir dipipi Baekhye. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus mendengarkan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak memotong pembicaraanku. Kau harus mendengarkannya sampai aku selesai bicara." Lanjutnya. Sebagai balasannya Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh, entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tidak enak._

"_Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."_

"_Kau tahu...penyakit ini benar-benar membuatku tersiksa." Suaranya terdengar parau. "Aku...aku sungguh tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Satu tahun bertahan seperti ini, benar-benar membuatku tersiksa."_

"_Aku tidak bisa berada disisimu selamanya Chanyeol."_

_Chanyeol baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, tapi Baekhye menempelkan telunjuknya dibibirnya. Mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap terdiam._

"_Mianhae Chanyeol. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu, mungkin kau kecewa dengan ucapanku. Bukannya aku pesimis, tapi tubuhku benar-benar tidak berdaya lagi."_

"_Karena itu..." Chanyeol merasakan suara Baekhye mulai bergetar. "Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan padamu, Chanyeol?"_

_Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhye semakin erat. "Katakanlah."_

"_Menikahlah dengan Baekhyun."_

_Tepat setelah permintaan itu keluar dari bibir Baekhye, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan Baekhyun yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajahnya yang lesu. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Baekhye. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Baekhye akan meminta hal seperti itu. Sungguh, apa yang ada dipikiran perempuan itu, huh?_

_Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol berjalan keluar ruangan. Melewati Baekhyun yang masih mematung diambang pintu._

_._

_._

_Chanyeol memandang lurus kebawah dimana daun-daun pohon jatuh berguguran. Menghiasi gundukan tanah yang terlihat basah karena terkena siraman hujan. _

_Setelah Baekhye mengatakan permintaannya pada Chanyeol, dua hari kemudian perempuan itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Chanyeol sengaja tidak menemui Baekhye satu hari sebelum perempuan itu pergi. Ia benar-benar mempertimbangkan permintaan Baekhye._

_Laki-laki itu merasakan kehadiran seseorang disebelahnya. Begitu ia menoleh, ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri disampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, mata yang membengkak dan pipi yang terlihat tirus. Melihat Baekhyun rasanya seperti melihat Baekhye –begitulah menurut Chanyeol. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan._

_Ia teringat perkataan Baekhye bahwa saudara kembarnya itu menyukai Chanyeol sejak kecil. Meskipun Baekhyun tak menceritakannya, tapi Baekhye punya firasat yang kuat. _

_Baekhyun baru menolehkan wajahnya tepat kearah Chanyeol saat ia merasa diperhatikan. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat pucat sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya, Chanyeol mulai membuka suaranya._

"_Baekhyun."_

_Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Dengan bibir yang bergetar, ia menjawab. __"Apa?"_

"_Menikahlah denganku."_

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Nafasnya sedikit terengah. Ia mengalami mimpi yang terasa seperti _flashback_ baginya. Matanya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, mungkin efek karena mabuk semalam masih terasa. Baekhyun baru sadar kalau sekarang pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi sebuah piyama. Tak perlu diragukan lagi kalau pelakunya adalah Chanyeol. Sudah pasti laki-laki itu tahu kalau istrinya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Ia memandang Chanyeol yang tidur disebelahnya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidur dengan nyenyak. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan nafasnya teratur. Mendadak, hatinya terasa nyeri. Melihat Chanyeol mengingatnya akan memori enam belas tahun lalu seperti yang ada dimimpinya.

Baekhyun masih tak mengerti alasan sebenarnya Chanyeol menikahi dirinya. Setelah menjalani hubungan selama satu tahun, laki-laki itu melamarnya didepan kedua orang tuanya. Jelas-jelas dia tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah memiliki Kris.

Ada dua alasan yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Pertama, laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintainya. Bisa dibuktikan dari perlakuan lembut Chanyeol selama mereka menjalani hubungan, meskipun Baekhyun malah berkelakuan sebaliknya.

Kedua, Chanyeol menikahinya hanya karena permintaan Baekhye. Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau Baekhye meminta Chanyeol untuk menikahi dirinya. Baekhyun benci hal itu, ia merasa sangat rendah dihadapan Chanyeol dan saudara kembarnya.

Baekhyun yakin alasan kedua adalah pilihan yang benar. Entah kenapa dia sangat yakin kalau Chanyeol menikahinya hanya karena Baekhye. Sungguh malang, baginya tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Kecuali Kris.

'_Chanyeol, kau melihatku sebagai siapa? Byun Baekhyun atau Byun Baekhye?' _

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, suasana di kantor Park Corporation sudah cukup ramai. Para pegawai sudah mulai menjalankan tugasnya, meskipun atasannya belum juga datang. Hal itu bisa diketahui oleh mereka saat belum melihat mobil _porsche _biru milik Chanyeol belum terparkir di depan sana.

Terkecuali seorang perempuan yang kini berdiri dibelakang meja receptionist. Perempuan itu terlihat sibuk menelepon dengan seseorang. Perempuan itu tak lain adalah Kim Yejin.

"Oh, tentu saja Eonnie. Aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Kau pasti akan puas saat melihat hasilnya."

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang kulihat dengan kedua mataku ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan fotonya ke email mu nanti. Tunggu saja."

"Kutunggu bayaranmu. Bisakah aku menutup teleponnya? Chanyeol sudah datang bersama istrinya yang tak tahu diri itu." Yejin sedikit memelankan suaranya saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam kantor.

Perempuan itu segera menyimpan ponselnya diatas meja. Lalu membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya, sedangkan Baekhyun tak berekspresi apa-apa. Yejin mendecih.

"Cih, dia pikir dia siapa?" Gerutunya.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukan bokongnya diatas kursi kerjanya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dan memijit pelipisnya dengan perlahan. Moodnya benar-benar sedang tidak baik pagi ini. Pertama, ia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Saat Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kedua, kepalanya pusing saat melihat setumpuk dokumen diatas meja kerjanya.

Chanyeol meraih gagang telepon yang ada diatas mejanya. Lalu memencet beberapa tombol sampai telinganya bisa mendengar nada sambung. Tiga detik kemudian, seseorang diseberang sana sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Jongin? Apa kau sudah berada diruanganmu?" Kata Chanyeol, to the point.

"_Aku baru saja sampai. Ada apa memangnya?"_

"Ah, ani. Bisakah kau datang keruanganku? Cepat datang, atau aku akan memotong gajimu dua puluh persen."

KLIK

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Chanyeol sebelum Jongin sempat menjawabnya. Sesungguhnya dia juga tidak serius dengan ancamannya tadi.

_Tok tok tok.._

Chanyeol mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar sana. Senyumnya mengembang, sepertinya Jongin benar-benar takut kalau gajinya akan dipotong. Buktinya dia datang dalam waktu dua menit. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Masuk saja, Jongin! Kau tak perlu mengetuk pintu seperti itu." Teriaknya.

_Cklek._

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok perempuan mungil yang tubuhnya berbalut kemeja hitam dan rok putih yang ketat. Dia adalah Baekhyun.

Oh ow…sepertinya Chanyeol salah perkiraan. Dia berpikir Jongin yang datang, ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun.

Perempuan itu berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Mendadak Chanyeol merasa seperti kekurangan oksigen.

"Apa berkas-berkas itu sudah bisa ku ambil?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang dingin sambil menunjuk dokumen yang berserakan diatas meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya, lalu mengambil pulpennya. Dengan cepat ia membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada pada dokumen tersebut, lalu menandatangani semuanya.

Sambil menunggu, Baekhyun memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan Chanyeol. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya kemari, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ruangan ini.

Tunggu…kemana perginya foto pernikahan mereka?

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya kalau foto pernikahan mereka yang dicetak dalam ukuran yang sangat besar terpampang di dinding ruangan Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Apa Chanyeol melepasnya?

Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi suaminya itu tengah menatapnya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun yang tertuju pada dinding ruangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baru saja mengganti bingkai fotonya dan aku belum sempat memajangnya kembali." Kata Chanyeol, seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

"O –Oh? Begitu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan kikuk. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu peduli dengan ada atau tidaknya foto pernikahan mereka diruangan Chanyeol. Karena itu hanya membuatnya semakin muak.

"Kau harus bersiap sepuluh menit lagi untuk meeting dengan Tuan Junmyeon dari Kim Corp." Baekhyun mengambil berkas-berkas tadi dari tangan Chanyeol. "Aku permisi." Lanjutnya, lalu melangkah pergi.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingi meraih handle pintu, tapi pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat melihat Jongin berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Mengunjungi suami di pagi hari, Baek? Ow. Kau benar-benar istri idaman." Jongin terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan aku-sungguh-sungguh-akan-memotong-gajimu yang membuat Jongin seketika menghentikan tawanya dan berganti dengan raut wajah pucat. Baekhyun tak menggubris omongan Jongin dan memilih untuk meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Ck! Aku seperti berbicara dengan tembok. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan orang seperti itu, Yeol." Ucapnya yang –lagi-lagi dibalas tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Tuan Park?" Jongin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

Chanyeol mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Ia memberikan sedikit gel pada rambut hitamnya lalu menyisirnya dengan tangan. Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah cukup rapi, ia mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum bodoh sendiri.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada diruang kerjanya. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Baekhyun yang berada diruangannya. Dari tadi perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu sedang menunggunya untuk merapihkan diri.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat." Chanyeol mengambil tas kerjanya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan sedikit terpana melihat penampilan Chanyeol sekarang. Ini hanya sebuah meeting biasa, dan tidak biasanya Chanyeol berbenah diri sampai seperti ini. Ayolah, mereka akan pergi meeting, bukan berkencan.

"Kau tak mengganti pakaianmu, eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus. Baekhyun pikir pakaiannya saat ini cukup rapi. Kemeja hitam dan rok lipit putih dua senti diatas lutut, memakai high heels dengan tinggi tiga senti. Bahkan Baekhyun pikir ini adalah pakaian terbaiknya untuk bekerja. Mengingat ia selalu menggunakan pakaian ketat atau yang lainnya.

"Kurasa sudah tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu, Tuan Park. Kita akan terlambat." Jawabnya. Memang benar, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berganti pakaian. Dua puluh menit lagi meeting akan dimulai, dan letak perusahaan Kim Corp cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Baekhyun sedikit tidak suka dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi sebelum perempuan itu sempat protes, Chanyeol sudah menariknya keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun sedikit susah untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki Chanyeol yang besar-besar. Itu membuatnya harus sedikit berlari kalau tidak ingin dirinya terseret mengingat tangannya kini berada di genggaman Chanyeol. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang pendek dan lamban. Apalagi rok lipit yang ketat dan high heels nya yang benar-benar menghambat langkah kakinya.

Sementara orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah atasan mereka dan istrinya. Bagaimana Chanyeol melangkah dengan senyuman kharismatiknya dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan seperti menahan marah.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang sedang mengumpat-umpat dirinya. Dia terus berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kenapa? Percuma saja, kalau Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berbicara, Baekhyun tak akan membalasnya.

Mereka berdua sampai di basement tempat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya.

"AKH!"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar Baekhyun menjerit. Genggamannya terlepas begitu saja saat Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Perempuan itu meringis sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya. Kaki Baekhyun terkilir, dan heels nya patah begitu saja.

"Akhhh, appo."

Chanyeol berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia meraih kaki Baekhyun dan meluruskannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun yang berwarna biru lebam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa perempuan seceroboh ini. Chanyeol menyentuh pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dan memijitnya dengan pelan.

"Ya! Appo! Singkirkan tanganmu itu, Akh!" Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol sekuat tenaga saat ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada pergelangan kakinya.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia terus memijit pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengambil sepatu Baekhyun yang kini telah rusak.

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Ya! Ini semua karena kau yang menarikku. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku menggunakan high heels, dan aku harus sedikit berlari karena kau menarik tanganku!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya.

"Ya! Ini tidak lucu! Kenapa kau tertawa bodoh!" Baekhyun mulai tersulut emosi, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tertawa saat dirinya sedang menderita seperti ini.

"Mianhae. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri, tetapi rasa sakit dikakinya masih terasa dan itu membuatnya limbung. Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar perempuan itu tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku akan membawamu pulang." Chanyeol mengalungkan tangan kanan Baekhyun pada lehernya.

"Ya! Bagaimana dengan meeting-mu? Aku baik-baik saja!"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Lalu ia meraih ponselnya dari balik jasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo? Jongin? Tolong batalkan meeting dengan Kim Corp hari ini. Minta mereka untuk mengatur ulang jadwalnya. Aku harus segera pulang, ini sangat mendadak."

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya dibalik jasnya.

"Apa kau gila? Kau tidak tahu ya kalau meeting kali ini sangat penting? Ini menyangkut tentang kerja sama perusahaan! Kau tak perlu membatalkannya hanya karena aku." Kata Baekhyun ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jongin akan mengurusnya." Jawab Chanyeol, cuek.

Entah kenapa, hati Baekhyun merasa sedikit tersentuh atas perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia rela membatalkan meetingnya hanya untuk mengantar dirinya pulang. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun menepis dan menyingkirkan jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Dia juga sedikit menyesal kalau hari ini dirinya terlalu banyak berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!" –Bohong. Bahkan setelah Chanyeol memapahnya untuk berjalan, Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan pergelangan kakinya yang berdenyut. Ia meringis setiap melangkahkan kakinya. Mungkin setelah sampai di mobil, Baekhyun akan merasakan kakinya yang mati rasa.

"Ck, kau ini keras kepala sekali."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat ia dengan refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan ini…

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan aksi protesnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Diam, dan jangan banyak bicara." Katanya dengan dingin.

.

.

.

Kim Yejin baru saja diberitahu oleh temannya kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja meninggalkan kantor. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu dengan cepat ia membuka laptopnya dan menghubungkannya dengan koneksi internet.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menyambungkannya pada laptopnya dengan sebuah kabel. Setelah ponselnya ter_detect _pada laptopnya, ia dengan cepat membuka satu persatu folder-folder foto dan menemukan beberapa foto yang ia kumpulkan kemarin malam.

Yejin membuka emailnya dan mengupload foto-foto itu. Senyumannya tak luput dari bibirnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengupload foto-foto tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia mengirimkan email itu untuk seseorang yang memintanya.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan tertawa mengejek. Sungguh foto yang memalukan. Bagaimana seorang istri dari Park Chanyeol bisa bercumbu dengan laki-laki lain?

"Ini balasan untukmu karena kau selalu menarik perhatian Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

_Drrtt..drrttt._

Perempuan bersurai cokelat yang sedang membaca majalah _Vogue _keluaran terbaru itu menghentikan kegiatannya saat ponselnya bergetar diatas meja. Dia baru saja mendapatkan pesan lewat ktalk dari seseorang. Perempuan itu tersenyum saat melihat nama Kim Yejin tertera disana.

"_Luhan-ssi, aku sudah mengirimkan foto-fotonya. Kau bisa mengecek emailmu sekarang. Dan jangan lupa untuk bayaranku."_

Perempuan yang bernama Luhan itu menyeringai. Ia menutup pesan ktalk nya tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya.

Luhan membuka emailnya melalui ponselnya. Dan benar saja, ia menerima satu email baru dari Yejin. Langsung saja ia membuka email itu, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat foto-fotonya.

Dua orang yang sedang bercumbu disebuah klub malam, yang Luhan kenal sebagai kakak iparnya –Byun Baekhyun.

Dan tunangannya, Kris.

Luhan memandang foto itu dengan jijik. "Perempuan tidak tahu diri." Umpatnya.

Luhan memang selama ini mengetahui kalau Kris berhubungan dengan Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Mungkin Baekhyun tak menyadari kalau Kris sudah memiliki tunangan, dan terlebih lagi itu adalah adik iparnya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Tentu saja Chanyeol tak tahu kalau Luhan sudah bertunangan, karena Luhan dan Kris bertunangan di China. Hanya eomma dan appa nya yang tahu.

Luhan menyimpan semua foto itu didalam ponselnya. Ia membuka kembali ktalk nya dan mencari kontak Kris disana.

"_Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul."_

Sent.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai didalam apartementnya. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam, bagaimana tidak? Selama perjalanan dari basement apartementnya sampai kedalam apartement mereka sendiri Baekhyun masih saja digendong Chanyeol. Banyak orang yang melihat mereka berdua dengan senyuman menggoda. Meskipun hal itu terbilang wajar untuk ukuran suami istri seperti mereka, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa malu.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas sofa dan meluruskan kaki Baekhyun.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil krim pereda nyeri."

Chanyeol melesat pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk disana dan itu semua berasal dari Kris.

"_Baekhyun, kurasa besok aku tidak bisa berkencan denganmu. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Mianhae. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu berkencan lagi. Saranghae."_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Tanpa berniat membalas pesan dari Kris, ia mematikan ponselnya.

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawakan krim pereda nyeri untuk mengobati kaki Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan ia mengoleskan krim tersebut pada bagian kaki Baekhyun yang sakit.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar, lalu merebut krim tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku, Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Karena kau memang tak perlu melakukan apapun untukku."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku ini suamimu Baek."

"Tapi aku tidak mengakuimu sebagai suamiku, Park Chanyeol."

Ucapan Baekhyun terasa seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk hati Chanyeol secara bertubi-tubi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum miris, ucapan pedas seperti itu sudah biasa didapatkan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa, untuk kali ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menganggapku? Apa salahku, Baek?"

"Kurasa kau tak perlu menanyakan hal seperti itu, Chanyeol. Kau tentu sudah tahu pasti jawabannya."

Chanyeol bungkam, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya. Memang, Chanyeol sudah tahu alasannya. Tapi ia ingin mendengarnya dari Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas. Dia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya jadi se-emosional seperti ini.

"Kau menikahiku hanya karena Baekhye. Kau tidak mencintaiku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan air matanya yang bisa terjatuh kapan saja. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu benar-benar merasa bersalah dibuatnya. Ucapan Baekhyun tidak benar. Chanyeol menikahinya bukan semata-mata karena permintaan Baekhye. Memang, awalnya ia hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaan Baekhye. Tapi lambat laun, ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh didalam hatinya. Dia mencintai Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyesal karena dulu ia sama sekali tidak menyadari betapa Baekhyun mencintainya.

Dengan gerakan yang lambat, ia mendekati Baekhyun dan membawa perempuan mungil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Chanyeol ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat, seolah merasakan sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya. Tapi Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau benar-benar melihatku?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi dari bibirnya. Perempuan itu membuka matanya yang berair, dan satu kristal bening berhasil mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Bhakkkk T^T nulis apaaa aku ini T^T**

**Mian mian mian…**

**Mungkin alur ceritanya semakin absurd wkwkw. Maaf bgt kalo lama updatenya. Bbrp hari yg lalu laptop aku rusakk jadinya harus diinstal ulang, untungnya ff nya ga ilang -_- terus juga aku baru saja selesai try out ujian nasional hiks T^T derita anak kelas 3sma…/jah, curhat/**

**Maap kalo chapter ini ga asik, dan aku sengaja bikin flashbacknya biar ga pada nanya lg kenapa baek nikah ama chanyeol huhu. Dan author ngakak ya pas baca review yg pd bilang baek udah ga perawan -_- wkwk baek msh perawan taukkkk yakali gua tega bgt ngasi chanyeol yg bekas wekekekkkk jd jgn pd salah paham sama semi nc-an nya krisbaek di prev chap hehe xD**

**Disini aku munculin Luhan sebagai tunangannya Kris T^T maap yaaa yg pada gasuka, gapapah kok kalo pd gasukaa T^T dan yejin ituu aku lupa jelasin di prev chapter kalo dia ngambil foto krisbaek pas lg di klub, jadi jgn pada bingung ya.**

**Kl msh ada yg bingung, kalian bs pm akuu. Ato gak bbm aja wkwk /promosi/ soalnya aku ga tiap saat buka ffn, jd kalo mau cpt dibls ya bbm aja ada di bio pin nya xD**

**Oke segini aja cuap cuapnya, sampai jumpa di next chapter~**

**Thanks to**

**Baeklinerbyun | shallow lin | septhaca | Yesha1214 | farfaridah16 | Rina972 | exindira | Majey Jannah 97 | devrina | HanByYoon-Ae | Parkbaekyoda | sniaanggrn | mpiet lee | Cucu200293 | Gigi onta | 407bubbleblue | ruixi1 | b | nimahnurun | Byun Hyerin | park hanim | xx | Syifa Nurqolbiah | Bunga654 | SyiSehun | bb | Kim Dihyun | bellasung21 | narsih hamdan | neli amelia | PCYpunyaBBH | ChanBaekLuv | ShinJiWoo920202 | doremifaseul | baehkaan | nanacputri1 | chanbaekyu | yumnada1**

**Ada yg blm kesebut?**

**Jgn lupa review lg ya xD**


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE, LOOK AT ME

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Married Life, GENDERSWITCH, OOC, dll

.

.

Sorry if you find any typos

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung dan menatap nanar pada gundukan tanah yang ada dibawahnya. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk didalam hatinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat, berusaha melawan rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya. Sampai akhirnya, perempuan itu menyerah. Ia membuka matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Maaf aku baru sempat mengunjungimu lagi, Baekhye." Baekhyun berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan makam saudara kembarnya. Ia meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa di atas makam Baekhye.

Hening sesaat.

Baekhyun membiarkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai tertiup angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya didepan dadanya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terlihat seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia sedang memanjatkan doa, berdoa untuk saudara kembarnya yang mungkin sudah tenang 'disana'.

Baekhyun membuka kembali kedua matanya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang pertama kali terlihat sangat tulus, senyum yang baru pertama kali ia keluarkan sejak kematian saudara kembarnya. Senyum yang tiba-tiba saja membuat hatinya terasa lega.

"Baekhye, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kau sudah memberikan hadiah yang sangat indah untukku. Meskipun kau harus mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha menahan liquid bening yang hampir saja menetes di pipinya. Perempuan itu tertawa miris, sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali monolog-nya.

"Kau tau, Baek? Laki-laki itu sangat keras kepala. Dia berulang kali mengatakan padaku kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku, dia menikahiku bukan karena permintaanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri, Baek. Kalau aku…masih sangat menyukainya. Ah, tidak. Bukan menyukai, mungkin perasaanku sudah melebihi batas. Aku sungguh tersiksa dengan egoku sendiri, harus bersikap dingin dan ketus setiap ia berlaku lembut padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Baek?"

"Aku…masih mencintai Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

Kris mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya kelantai dengan bosan. Berkali-kali ia menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari perempuan yang ia tunggu diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibandara ini.

Ia mendengus, berusaha bersabar menunggu kedatangan perempuan itu, Luhan. Pesan yang didapatkannya dari Luhan kemarin siang cukup mengejutkannya. Setelah satu tahun perempuan itu tinggal di China, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dengan sangat mendadak tanpa membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan Kris. Tidak, Kris bukannya tidak suka dengan keputusan Luhan. Hanya saja, kembalinya Luhan ke Seoul mungkin akan memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Entah sejak kapan Kris mulai mengurangi kadar perasaannya pada perempuan bermata rusa itu. Mungkin karena sekarang, Kris sudah memiliki Baekhyun. Meskipun Kris tidak memiliki Baekhyun 'seutuhnya' karena perempuan itu berstatus sebagai istri orang. Park Chanyeol, yang tidak lain adalah kakak dari Luhan.

Situasi yang menjengkelkan. Ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa Kris membenci seorang Park Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi, Kris melirik jam tangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu lima menit lagi. Jika Luhan belum juga datang, maka ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perempuan itu.

"Kris!"

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kedua matanya terpaku saat melihat perempuan yang ia tunggu sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Seorang perempuan berkulit putih mulus bermata rusa tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Kris. Ia berjalan mendekati Kris dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Tap…tap…tap…

Luhan memeluk tubuh jangkung Kris dengan erat tanpa permisi. Ia begitu merindukan sosok pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri ada sebersit rasa kecewa yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Kris yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu mau tak mau mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan. Tubuh Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya membuat Kris bisa menghirup aroma shampoo yang digunakan Luhan. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma itu. Oh, betapa rindunya Kris dengan perempuan bermata rusa ini. Tapi sayang, mungkin semuanya telah berubah.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris dan mendongak menatap tunagannya itu. Wajah datar Kris membuat Luhan mendengus. Kris terlihat seperti tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Luhan ke Seoul.

"Kris, kau tidak merindukanku, huh?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kris terkekeh pelan, lalu mengelus lembut surai cokelat milik Luhan. "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Lu." Lalu Kris kembali merengkuh tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya, tak peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap iri pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuatnya terganggu dan terpaksa membuka kedua matanya. Ia menguap lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi yang kosong di sebelahnya. Ia mengernyit, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Baekhyun tidak ada disampingnya.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Oh ow, ia terlambat bangun. Tugas kantor yang menumpuk semalam membuatnya harus tidur larut. Untungnya hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi ia bisa beristirahat dirumah.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia menyusuri setiap ruangan dan tak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun. Kemana perginya dia?

Ia mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas dan menenggaknya sampai setengah botol itu habis. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, mungkin kejadian kemarin siang membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman dan itulah sebabnya Baekhyun pergi pagi-pagi seperti ini tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Hah, sampai kapan dia akan bersikap seperti ini padaku. Bahkan setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak berubah. Apa artinya pernikahan ini, tch."

Chanyeol membanting pintu kulkas dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas meja berdering. Ia melirik sekilas dan mendapati nama _Eomma_nya tertera disana. _Eomma_nya mengiriminya pesan.

_Chanyeol, bisakah kau datang kerumah Eomma? Luhan sudah kembali dari China. Datanglah kemari, Chanyeol. Kau harus menyambut adikmu dan tunangannya. Ajak Baekhyun agar mereka bisa saling mengenal baik._

Chanyeol mengernyit. Luhan? Kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar? Dan apa itu? Tunangan? Sejak kapan Luhan memiliki tunangan? Dan siapa laki-laki beruntung itu?

Setumpuk pertanyaan mengisi otak Chanyeol. Ia membalas pesan _Eomma_nya kalau ia akan datang kesana bersama Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia mengirimi Baekhyun pesan, menyuruhnya agar cepat pulang.

Ia melemparkan ponselnya keatas ranjang, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja. Ia terlihat cuek dan melanjutkan menyesap cappuccino nya yang ia pesan tadi. Setelah pulang dari makam Baekhye, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke café milik teman nya.

Ia melirik keluar café lewat jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai posisi tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela, karena ia bisa melihat apapun diluar jika ia merasa bosan dengan lawan bicaranya. Tapi sayangnya, ia duduk sendirian sekarang.

Baekhyun merasakan bimbang pada hatinya. Setelah mengakui kalau ia masih mencintai Chanyeol, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya dan hatinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera pulang, menemui Chanyeol dan memeluk laki-laki itu. Meminta maaf dan mengatakan kalau ia masih dan sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi ia masih saja merasakan keraguan pada setiap pengakuan Chanyeol kepadanya.

ia menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Melamun, menerawang jauh pada masa-masa dimana ia merasakan sakit yang lebih parah dari ini. Mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhye dengan manis di depannya, laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi menyedihkan setiap melihat mereka berdua tengah bermesraan. Ia akan merasa sangat tersiksa jika Baekhye dan Chanyeol memaksanya untuk ikut jalan-jalan dengan mereka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka berdua, apa ia berniat membuat Baekhyun semakin patah hati?

Baekhyun merasa takdir cintanya mempermainkannya. Disaat ia memutuskan untuk melupakan Chanyeol, laki-laki itu justru datang padanya dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya lalu melamarnya. Oh, sebenarnya apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan untuknya?

"Ya, _noona_. Tolong jawab telepon mu itu. Kau membuat suasana café menjadi berisik oleh dering ponselmu itu."

Baekhyun menoleh pada pasangan yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia meringis lalu meminta maaf pada pasangan tersebut. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang berhenti berdering dan mendapati tiga _missed call _dengan nama Chanyeol disana. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan.

_Baek, dimanapun kau berada, cepatlah pulang. Adikku baru saja pulang dari China, dan Eommaku memintaku untuk datang kerumahnya. Eommaku memintaku untuk mengajakmu. Jadi, cepatlah pulang._

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia mengira ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting atau apapun. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalas pesannya.

_Aku akan menyusul. Kau, pergilah lebih dulu._

Setelah itu, Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya kedalam tasnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi dari café tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris duduk di samping Luhan dengan wajah yang menegang. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kris bertemu dengan orang tua Luhan. Tentu saja karena mereka sudah bertunangan, dan Kris mengenal dengan cukup baik Nyonya Park –calon Ibu mertua nya. Tapi entah kenapa, ada perasaan 'was-was' yang sedari tadi membuatnya gelisah.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun kemari?

"Eomma, kenapa Chanyeol _oppa_ lama sekali? Apa dia tidak merindukanku, huh? Saudara macam apa dia itu." Ucap Luhan dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja dia merindukanmu, sayang. Dia baru saja mengirimi Eomma pesan kalau dia sedang berada dalam perjalanan."

Mendengar jawaban Nyonya Park, raut wajah Kris semakin menengang. Luhan yang menyadari itu, terkekeh dalam hati.

"Jadi, Kris. Kapan kau berniat akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Luhan?"

Kris cepat-cepat mengubah raut wajahnya yang menegang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum nya dengan terpaksa.

"Sebenarnya itu semua kuserahkan pada Luhan. Kapanpun ia siap, aku juga akan siap." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Ya, apa-apaan kau Kris! Eomma, sebenarnya aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah seperti Chanyeol _oppa_ dengan Baekhyun _eonnie, _tapi sepertinya pria disampingku ini tidak memiliki keinginan untuk cepat-cepat menikah sepertiku. Mungkin dia masih senang bermain wanita, huh?" Luhan menyikut lengan Kris sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, bermaksud untuk mengejek. Meskipun sebenarnya itu semua adalah kenyataan.

"Ya, kau tidak percaya padaku huh? Apa kau ingin aku melamarmu sekarang juga?" Balas Kris tidak mau kalah. Ocehan Luhan membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, entah sejak kapan Luhan menjadi bawel seperti ini.

_Ting tong…_

"Nah, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah datang. Tunggu sebentar, Eomma akan membukakan pintu." Nyonya Park berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah, meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan yang wajahnya mulai menegang.

.

.

"Chanyeol? Kau tak datang bersama Baekhyun? Kemana perginya anak itu, huh?" Nyonya Park menatap heran pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Baekhyun bilang ia akan menyusul. Eomma tenang saja, dia akan datang. Jadi, dimana Luhan? Kenapa Eomma tak pernah memberitahuku kalau Luhan sudah bertunangan? Dan siapa tunangannya itu?" Chanyeol langsung mencecar Nyonya Park dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

Nyonya Park tersenyum geli lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol masuk kedalam.

"Lebih baik kau lihat saja ke dalam. Dia sangat tampan dan tinggi sepertimu, nak."

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol langsung melesat masuk dan menuju ruang keluarga dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin tinggi. Ia ingin rasa penasarannya itu tertuntaskan sekarang juga.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat sosok yang disebut-sebut Eommanya itu sebagai tunangan Luhan. Rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras, tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghajar laki-laki itu sekarang juga.

"_Oppa!_"

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya melihat Chanyeol berdiri di dekat sofa dengan tatapan tajam yang menuju Kris. Sedangkan Kris langsung menoleh kearah tatapan Luhan dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan garang.

"_Oppa, _kenapa kau lama sekali huh? Dimana Baekhyun _eonnie_? Kenapa ia tidak datang bersamamu?" Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki yang duduk didepannya dengan wajah pucat. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin segera 'menghabisi' laki-laki ini sekarang juga jika saja tidak ada Luhan dan Eommanya dirumah itu.

"Ya, _oppa!_ Kenapa kau menatap Kris seperti itu, huh? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Luhan dengan 'kepura-puraan' nya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-_ssi_." Ucap Kris secara tiba-tiba, tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Sungguh, situasi macam apa ini? Kenapa harus laki-laki brengsek ini yang menjadi tunangan Luhan? Apa gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perangai Kris selama di Seoul? Oh, rasanya Chanyeol menyesal tidak datang ke acara pertunangan Luhan di China. Tentu saja Chanyeol akan menentangnya habis-habisan, bila perlu ia akan membunuh Kris disana.

Ditengah-tengah situasi yang menegangkan itu, ponsel milik Kris tiba-tiba berdering memecah kesunyian. Kris berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari kakak-beradik itu untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Oppa,_ kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mengguncang-guncang lengan Chanyeol dengan pelan. Chanyeol tetap diam, dengan lembut ia menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan beranjak pergi.

Luhan terkekeh puas dalam hati. Tidak, seharusnya ia belum boleh puas. Karena Baekhyun belum mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Luhan beralih memandang Kris yang masih sibuk dengan teleponnya. Laki-laki itu, hanya Luhan gunakan sebagai alat untuk menghancurkan Baekhyun. Tidak, Luhan tidak lagi mencintai Kris. Perasaannya telah hilang entah kemana. Ia sengaja mempertahankan Kris sampai Baekhyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan tentunya, Eommanya –Nyonya Park juga harus mengetahui bagaimana perangai Baekhyun selama ini.

"Lu, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Tiba-tiba ada urusan yang sangat mendadak. Dimana Chanyeol dan Eommamu?" sebenarnya tidak ada urusan mendadak seperti yang dikatakan Kris. Hanya saja ia ingin lari dari situasi menjengkelkan ini. Dan juga, Kris sedikit lega karena Baekhyun tak datang bersama Chanyeol. Tapi dia yakin, sewaktu-waktu jika Chanyeol bertemu dengannya lagi, nyawanya tidak akan selamat.

"Mungkin mereka sedang di dalam. Tidak apa-apa, kau pulang saja. Nanti akan kusampaikan."

Luhan mengantarkan Kris sampai depan pintu rumahnya. Kris masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melambai pada Luhan. Lalu mobil itu melaju pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Luhan.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari taksi yang ditumpanginya. Ia memandang rumah megah yang ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pekarangan rumah tersebut.

Mobil _Porsche_ biru milik Chanyeol sudah terparkir disana. Baekhyun menduga Chanyeol sudah ada di dalam. Ia dengan canggung memencet bell rumah keluarga Park. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang baru kali ini Baekhyun lihat.

"Baekhyun _eonnie!_" pekik gadis itu.

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap gadis bermata rusa yang ada di depannya. Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia ada di rumah Keluarga Park?

"Aku Park Luhan. Aku adik angkat Chanyeol _oppa,_ mungkin kau baru kali ini melihatku karena beberapa tahun terakhir ini aku tinggal di China. Aku sudah melihat foto pernikahan Chanyeol _oppa, _dan ternyata wanita pilihan Chanyeol _oppa_ sangat bagus." Luhan terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya.

"Masuklah, _eonnie_. Chanyeol _oppa _sudah menunggumu di dalam." Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas ucapannya, Luhan sudah menarik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam.

'_Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat, tch.'_ Batin Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan membawa Baekhyun menuju ruang makan dan ternyata Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park sudah berada di sana. Nyonya Park tersenyum melihat kedatangan Baekhyun dan menyambut Baekhyun dengan ramah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Eommonim_." Baekhyun menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah Chanyeol dan duduk diatasnya.

"Ternyata Baekhyun _eonnie_ lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat daripada dilihat dari foto." Luhan menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan mengerlingkan mata rusanya pada Baekhyun.

"Luhan, jaga ucapan mu." Tegur Nyonya Park. "Dia adik angkat Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu dengannya." Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pembicaraan Ibu mertuanya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau diam saja?" Nyonya Park melirik heran pada Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam saja. Sejak kedatangannya kemari dan bertemu Kris, Chanyeol jadi lebih diam. Nyonya Park merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkah anak sulungnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma." Chanyeol menyendokkan makanannya dengan terpaksa. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang bersikap tenang. Chanyeol ingin menarik Baekhyun pergi dari sini dan mengajukan semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya sejak tadi. Dia hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membahas itu semua.

"Chanyeol, kapan kau akan mengajak Baekhyun berbulan madu? Eomma sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memiliki cucu. Jika masalah perusahaan adalah halangannya, kau bisa menyerahkannya pada Luhan atau Jongin, bukan?"

Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya tiba-tiba saja tersedak. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meneguknya sampai habis. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya khawatir. Tapi, sedetik kemudian _namja_ itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Nyonya Park.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, Eomma." Jawab Chanyeol singkat yang langsung mengundang tatapan heran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, ia meremas-remas ujung baju yang dikenakannya. Kenapa sikap Chanyeol berubah seperti ini? Sejak kedatangannya kemari, bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengajak Baekhyun berbicara.

Nyonya Park yang menyadari ada sesuatu diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Kau harus pergi Chanyeol. Itu adalah ritual wajib yang dilakukan oleh sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja menikah." Tegas Nyonya Park. Ini juga merupakan rencana Nyonya Park untuk 'menyatukan' anak dan menantunya. Ia tahu kalau pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun 'tidak sehat'.

"Aku akan memikirkannya kembali."

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, Eomma dan Luhan di ruang makan. Luhan yang melihat sikap Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa puas dalam hati. Oh tidak, sebenarnya Luhan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menghancurkan Chanyeol, ia hanya berniat untuk membuat perempuan yang ada disamping Chanyeol hancur.

"_Eommonim_, Luhan, aku permisi." Baekhyun ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membungkukkan badannya, lalu berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk diatas ayunan yang ada di halaman rumahnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dia tidak mengerti kenapa begitu banyak kejutan tidak menyenangkan yang diberikan padanya hari ini. Laki-laki itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana Kris memperkenalkan diri padanya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu mempermainkan orang-orang yang di sayanginya? Luhan dan Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama penting baginya.

Apa Baekhyun sudah tahu hal ini?

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui hal ini. Mungkin, jika Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun, ia tidak akan percaya. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Sialnya, dia hanya mempercayai laki-laki brengsek itu.

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya kesamping saat ia merasakan ayunan di sebelahnya bergerak. Matanya sedikit membulat begitu melihat Baekhyun duduk diatas ayunan tersebut.

Baekhyun menghentikan ayunan kakinya, ia menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus tepat ke manik mata suaminya. Cukup lama mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam. Baekhyun bisa melihat sorot mata sedih Chanyeol yang mengarah padanya. Hatinya berdesir, lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu datang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol bisa melihat kerapuhan yang ada pada diri istrinya itu lewat kedua mata sipitnya. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan itu, Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat perempuan itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan merona hebat.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan lebih awal. Ia kembali pada posisinya dan menatap lurus kearah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa…kenapa kau menolak permintaan _Eomma_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah kau tidak menginginkannya? Aku akan mencari alasan lain agar _Eomma_ tak memaksa kita lagi."

"Kau bahkan tak pernah meminta pendapatku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan dingin.

"Karena aku tidak ingin memaksamu, Baekhyun."

"Chan…yeol, kenapa kau bersikap dingin seperti ini?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari ayunan-nya. Berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol sedikit terperangah oleh pertanyaan yang diajukan Baekhyun. Biasanya, Baekhyun tidak akan peduli dengan sikapnya. Bahkan perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia membuang pandangannya jauh-jauh, asal tidak menatap Baekhyun. Ia belum siap untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia hanya takut, takut perempuan itu semakin terluka. Kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintai –Kris tidak sebaik yang ia pikirkan. Dan mungkin saat ini Baekhyun masih terbebani dengan pernikahannya dengan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. _Eomma_ pasti khawatir dengan kita." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan perempuan itu sendirian.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas dan mulai berair. Ia begitu terluka dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasa. Berbagai pikiran buruk datang menghampirinya. Mungkinkah Chanyeol sudah bosan? Mungkinkah Chanyeol sudah lelah menghadapinya selama ini? Mungkinkah…Chanyeol tidak mencintainya lagi?

Andai saja Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol bersikap dingin bukan karena semua itu.

'_Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, Baekhyun.'_ Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan anda, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kim Junmyeon –presdir Kim Corp yang memiliki wajah angelic tersebut. Chanyeol sedikit lega kenyataannya Junmyeon sama sekali tidak kecewa karena meeting minggu kemarin di batalkan karena insiden Baekhyun.

"Kau harus bangga, Baekhyun-ssi. Karena kau memiliki suami yang berotak jenius seperti Chanyeol." Junmyeon melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Perempuan itu sedikit tersipu karena ucapan Junmyeon.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, membuat Baekhyun kesulitan untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya. Chanyeol juga tidak menggandeng tangan Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Laki-laki itu menjadi lebih dingin saat ini. Sudah empat hari Chanyeol bersikap demikian. Awalnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Tapi lama kelamaan, ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin bertanya, tapi ia tidak ingin memulainya lebih dulu. Egonya masih terlalu tinggi.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Tak ada yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, seperti biasanya. Tak ada juga yang mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk memakai seatbelt nya dengan benar. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya, bahkan sejak kedatangan mereka di Kim Corp.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan santai. Ia sangat bahagia atas keberhasilannya menjalin kerjasama dengan Junmyeon, sampai-sampai ia mengacuhkan perempuan di sampingnya. Ia baru menyadari sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak mengajak Baekhyun bicara.

"Kau ingin makan siang, Baek?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Moodnya yang mulai membaik membuat sikap Chanyeol berubah kembali menjadi seperti biasa.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Bahkan sejak pagi tadi kau belum mengisi perutmu dengan apapun. Jangan berbohong." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Ayo kita makan siang." Ajaknya.

_Drrttt..drrtttt…_

Ponsel Baekhyun yang diletakkan diatas dashboard mobil tiba-tiba bergetar. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama Kris tertera disana. Tanpa menunggu apapun, ia langsung mengangkat telepon dari Kris.

"Ada apa Kris?"

"Aku baru saja selesai meeting. Aku tak sempat membalas pesanmu."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu mendecih. Mood nya tiba-tiba menurun drastis.

"Aku sedang bersama Chanyeol untuk pergi makan –akh!"

Chanyeol mendadak menginjak rem-nya. Membuat kepala Baekhyun terantuk kedepan. Perempuan itu mendengus kesal.

"Kris, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun memutuskan teleponnya dengan Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Ia sungguh benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol.

Tapi laki-laki itu malah tersenyum sinis. "Bisakah kau tak bermesraan dengan laki-laki sialan itu di depanku, Baek?"

Baekhyun mulai tersulut emosi saat Chanyeol berkata demikian. "Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya dengan baik, Chanyeol. Kris sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik darimu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak tahu kalau selama ini Kris…"

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hampir saja ia ingin membocorkan kalau selama ini Kris sudah memiliki tunangan, dan selama ini Kris hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu….

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam? Ada apa dengan Kris?! Katakan padaku, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak di depan wajah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol membisu seketika.

Baekhyun mendecih karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kalau kau ingin membuatku untuk melihatmu dan melupakan Kris, kau tidak perlu mencemarkan nama Kris di depanku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun melepaskan seatbelt nya. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil, hendak keluar dari mobil Chanyeol. Tapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat sampai membuat perempuan itu terasa sesak. Baekhyun meronta, mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya namun sia-sia.

"Aku mencintaimu…Baekhyun." Lirih Chanyeol, terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa. Memang benar, Chanyeol sudah berada diujung kesabarannya menghadapi kehidupan pernikahannya. Dia ingin Baekhyun melupakan Kris, dan beralih pada dirinya. Ia ingin Baekhyun hanya melihatnya saja. Karena entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun benar-benar menempati posisi terpenting di hatinya. Bukan lagi Baekhye, saudara kembarnya. Chanyeol sudah yakin ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Chanyeol, lepaskan aku!"

"Kau bohong Baekhyun. Kau mencintaiku, bahkan kau hampir seperti orang gila setiap kali melihatku dengan Baekhye. Kau masih mencintaiku Baekhyun, kau belum bisa melupakanku."

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melemah, semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Ia memang belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol dan masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya belum siap untuk mengakui itu semua.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum miris, jika Baekhyun masih mengira Chanyeol menikahinya hanya karena Baekhye, entahlah…sepertinya laki-laki itu akan menyerah.

Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, dan sedikit memaksa agar Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang memerah, ia menangis. Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya, asal ia tidak menatap Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol malah menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat wajah mereka berdua berdekatan. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan napas Chanyeol yang hangat menggelitik hidungnya. Dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan hidungnya basah karena tetesan air mata Baekhyun.

"Lupakan Kris, Baekhyun. Dia bukan laki-laki yang baik untukmu…"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, bibir Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengunci bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Baekhyun dan sedikit melumatnya. Ia tidak peduli jika Baekhyun tidak membalasnya.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya tersengat aliran listrik yang sangat kuat. Perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ini membuatnya melayang. Ciuman dari Chanyeol adalah hal yang Baekhyun inginkan sejak dulu. Ia ingin membalasnya, tapi lagi-lagi egonya menahan dirinya. Karena itu, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga ciuman Chanyeol pada bibirnya terlepas.

"_Mianhae _Chanyeol." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar parau. _"Aku akan mencoba melupakan Kris."_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**a/n : gilakk ini chapter terabsurd yang aku buat T^T maaf updatenya lama, writers block menyerangku secara tiba-tiba **** lagi gak mood akhir2 ini buat lanjtuin ff, feelnya gatau kemana…sampe frustasi ini jalan cerita mau dibawa kemana T^T maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan dan gak jelas, seperti yang tadi aku bilang. Lagi kena writers block dan maksain buat nulis…**

**terima kasih juga buat sarannya tentang penggunaan bahasa korea dalam ff. tapi entah kenapa kalo kubuat jadi bahasa indo agak anehh, dan soal apik/tidak bahasanya aku minta maaf, karna aku juga baru enam bulan ada di dunia ff dan kemampuan nulis masih acak-acakan hehehe**

**Btw, terharu baca review kalian. Makasih jg buat yg udh pada nanya kapan ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya baru dilanjut skrg dan hasilnya mengecewakan..**

**Sumpeh, ini note terngenes yang pernah aku buat /nangis dipangkuan chanyeol/ sepertinya ff ini bakalan discontinue…ah tapi gataudeh tergantung akunya aja hehehe, mian.**

**Sekali lagi, minta maaf banget kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. **

**Thanks to **

**devrina | fardaridah16 | nanacputri1 | mpiet lee | bbaeksong92 | belove | Parkbaekyoda | septhaca | narsih hamdan | Sniaanggrn | calipride | novitawahyuu | CussonsBaekBy | Rina972 | bellasung21 | beng beng max | Shallow Lin | exindira | Yesha1214 | chanbaekyu | vitCB9 | Aku adalah aku | Bunga654 | cucu200293 | Hunhan-111220 | flameshine | Rachel suliss | HanByYoon-Ae | chapira dwii | Guest | Syifa Nurqolbiah | babyxing | PCYpunyaBBH | thestarbaek0506 | SyiSehun | rillakuchan | younlaycious88 | kolorful Chanyeol | Guest | Rly C JaeKyu | cynemo | karwumonica | Kachimato**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Please, Look At Me

Main cast : Park Chanyeol – byun Baekhyun

Other cast : Xi Lu Han – Wu Yi Fan

Genre : Married Life, Genderswitch, Romance.

**-complicated story-**

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Setelah insiden 'ciuman' di dalam mobil Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol menjadi sedikit lebih diam. Dia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, meskipun hal itu sebenarnya sangat wajar untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol yang waktu itu memang sedang terbawa emosi langsung bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Dan harus Chanyeol akui, itu adalah ciuman keduanya dengan Baekhyun –setelah ciuman mereka di gereja, bibir Baekhyun seperti candu bagi Chanyeol. Bibir yang berwarna merah alami itu selalu memikat perhatian Chanyeol dan ia ingin melumatnya habis-habisan, tapi apa daya ia tak mampu melakukan hal tersebut.

Satu hal yang sangat Chanyeol syukuri sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lebih 'cair' dari sebelumnya. Kalau dulu Baekhyun seringkali mengacuhkan Chanyeol, sekarang tidak. Baekhyun akan menjawab dengan nada manis –meskipun jarang jika Chanyeol bertanya atau mengajaknya berbicara. Setidaknya sudah ada interaksi diantara mereka berdua, tanpa canggung.

Dan beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol sudah jarang mendengar nama Kris disebut-sebut oleh Baekhyun.

Oh, apa kabarnya laki-laki itu?

Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha melupakan Kris dan beralih pada dirinya. Dan Chanyeol sangat ingin memberi perhitungan pada Kris, karena ia diam-diam sudah menyakiti dua orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

_Cklek._

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya dililit handuk putih yang panjangnya satu jengkal di atas lutut. Memperlihatkan bagaimana indahnya tubuh seorang Byun Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali menelan ludahnya.

"A –aku akan ganti di kamar lain." Kata Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah saat menyadari tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu terfokus pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan keluar, kau ganti saja di sini." Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak hati, menahan Chanyeol dengan memegang lengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu keluar. Aku akan berganti di sini."

Chanyeol menatap tangan Baekhyun yang memegang lengannya. Lalu pandangannya semakin naik menuju belahan dada Baekhyun yang tampak karena handuknya, dan beralih ke wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun dengan refleks melangkah mundur dengan tangan yang masih memegang lengan Chanyeol, membuat pria itu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun terpojok di dinding.

Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol mengikuti langkahnya sampai ia sendiri terpojok di dinding, Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol lalu mendongak untuk menatap laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu. Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam cukup lama, seakan terhipnotis oleh kedua mata masing-masing.

Baekhyun tidak tahu ia mendapat dorongan dari mana untuk berjinjit dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit merunduk agar wajah mereka berdua sejajar. Baekhyun sedikit menekan tengkuk Chanyeol hingga hidung Chanyeol menyentuh hidung Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa merasakan nafas hangat Baekhyun yang menguar di permukaan wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang basah mendarat di bibirnya.

Sesuatu yang membuncah di dalam hati Baekhyun memaksanya untuk mengikuti nalurinya. Perlahan, ia menjilat sedikit bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan lidahnya sampai permukaan bibir tersebut basah. Baekhyun merasakan lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang masih dibalut handuk merapat pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu berawal tanpa kecupan-kecupan yang lembut, karena Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol agar membuka mulutnya dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam, merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Chanyeol. Lidah Baekhyun menggoda lidah Chanyeol agar benda tak bertulang itu bergerak. Sebagai balasannya Chanyeol menyedot lidah Baekhyun dengan mulutnya sampai terasa bunyi-bunyi decakan yang berasal dari ciuman mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua menjadi gelap mata. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Saliva mereka bercecer disekitar dagu bahkan menetes sampai ke leher.

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol saat merasakan tangan kekar Chanyeol bergerak menyusuri setiap inchi tubuhnya. Chanyeol tak tahan untuk meremas bongkahan padat bokong Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia sedikit meremasnya hingga membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

Baekhyun merasa ia seperti kehabisan oksigen, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar pagutan mereka berdua terlepas, dan Baekhyun mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi sayang, Chanyeol yang sudah gelap mata langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu lagi dan melumat bibir merah itu habis-habisan.

_Ting..tong_

_Ting..tong_

Seakan terlepas dari hipnotisnya, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar saat mendengar bell rumah yang berbunyi. Chanyeol pun juga begitu. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah serta dagu dan leher yang basah karena saliva mereka berdua.

"A –aku…ma –maafkan aku." Chanyeol tergugu, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah berbuat demikian pada Baekhyun.

"Cepat buka pintunya." Titah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol langsung melesat keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu rumah.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau dialah yang memulai semuanya lebih dulu.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan." Gerutunya.

.

.

"_Oppa!_" Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Masuklah."

Chanyeol menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam apartement nya dan menutup pintu. Gadis bermata rusa itu memandangi seluruh apartement Chanyeol, lalu ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tak ada foto pernikahan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengumbarkannya di sini. Aku tidak rela kalau ada orang lain yang memuji kecantikan Baekhyun dalam foto itu." Jawab Chanyeol, lalu ia terkekeh.

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

"Oh, _eomma_ menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu." Luhan mengeluarkan amplop dari dalam tas jinjingnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?"

Chanyeol merobek pinggiran amplop itu dengan hati-hati. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam amplop tersebut.

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu, 'kan? _Eomma _benar-benar mengharapkan kehadiran bayi kecil darimu dan Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap tiket liburan ke Jepang yang diberikan oleh _Eomma_ nya. Ia tahu kalau _Eomma_ nya benar-benar serius akan hal itu. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Tapi masalahnya adalah, apa Baekhyun mau?

"Kami akan pergi."

Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh ke salah satu pintu kamar dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di sana. Sedari tadi Baekhyun menyimak percakapan kedua kakak-beradik tersebut, dan Baekhyun bisa mengartikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang sedang dilemma untuk memutuskan pergi atau tidak.

"Itu bagus, _eonnie._" Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku akan membuatkan minum untuk Luhan." Baekhyun permisi dan beranjak ke dapur.

Chanyeol menyimpan kembali tiket liburan itu ke dalam amplopnya. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu otaknya dan beberapa kemungkinan buruk akan terjadi saat mereka menjalankan bulan madunya. Firasat ini benar-benar menyulitkannya untuk membuat keputusan.

Sesuatu yang mengganggu itu mengingatkannya pada Kris. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, ada sebersit rasa khawatir dihatinya kalau ia meninggalkan Luhan dan _eomma_ nya di Korea. Dan ia takut semua itu akan berdampak buruk bagi pernikahannya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak tahu karena ia juga tidak mengerti. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau Chanyeol berfikir demikian bukan?

"Luhan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Ini sangat penting, dan kumohon kau tidak memotong pembicaraanku." Ujar Chanyeol.

Luhan mengernyit, ia merasa was-was. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol kali ini, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasaran itu dan bersikap tenang. Luhan mengangguk.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus mengatakan tentang Kris pada Luhan. Siap atau tidak siap, dia harus memberitahu Luhan.

"Kris bukan pria yang baik untukmu, Luhan. Dia melakukan banyak hal buruk di belakangmu."

Luhan berpura-pura memasang wajah terkejutnya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir kakaknya. Namun ia memutuskan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia memilih untuk tetap mendengarkan, meskipun kenyataannya ia sudah tahu sejak lama.

"Kau harus tahu hal ini, Luhan. Kris, tunanganmu, pria yang kau cintai telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain di belakangmu." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk melanjutkan semuanya.

"Orang itu adalah, Baekhyun."

Luhan terkesiap. Ia membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya, shock. Yah, meskipun ia sadar kalau ia hanya berpura-pura menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya pada Chanyeol. Ekspresi itu terlihat natural, hingga Chanyeol tak sadar kalau ia telah dikelabui oleh adiknya sendiri.

Chanyeol melirik keadaan sekitar, memastikan Baekhyun masih di dapur dan ia bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan seriusnya pada Luhan.

"Tolong, jangan beritahu Baekhyun tentang hal ini. Kumohon, jaga rahasia ini. Hanya kau, aku, dan Kris yang tahu. Jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku pasti akan memberitahu Baekhyun suatu saat nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat. Aku benar-benar memohon padamu, Luhan. Kalau Baekhyun tahu hal ini, pasti dia akan shock dan kecewa. Aku tahu kau juga tidak terima tentang hal ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar meminta pertolonganmu untuk tetap tutup mulut. Kau memberitahu Baekhyun, sama saja kau menyakiti hatiku Luhan. Aku memberitahukan mu tentang hal ini agar kau sadar dengan sifat Kris, dan kau bisa meninggalkannya sebelum kau melanjutkan hubungan mu ke tahap yang lebih serius." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Ia meraih jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, dengan wajah memohon yang sangat tulus.

Luhan terdiam sesaat. Ia berperang dengan otaknya. Disatu sisi, ia tidak tega melihat wajah kakak angkatnya ini, ia juga tidak mau membuat Chanyeol sakit hati. Tapi di sisi lain, ia begitu membenci Baekhyun meskipun Luhan sadar kalau ini semua bukan salah Baekhyun. Mungkin saat ini, Luhan hanya bisa menyalahkan keadaan.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam, disana benar-benar terlihat ketulusan Chanyeol. Luhan membatin, apa dia tidak bisa mendapatkan pendamping seperti Chanyeol?

"Aku…aku akan menjaga rahasia ini." Ucapnya pelan. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

Dengan refleks, Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan. Luhan balas memeluknya dan mengelus punggung kakaknya itu.

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat Baekhyun muncul di ruang tamu.

"A –ah, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun. Lalu ia meletakkan segelas minuman dingin di atas meja.

Luhan menggeleng. "_Aniya, eonnie._ Duduklah, kita akan berbicara tentang rencana bulan madu mu dengan Chanyeol _oppa._"

Baekhyun duduk bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ia menatap kakak beradik itu bergantian. Chanyeol hanya memasang senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena tiba-tiba saja ia teringat insiden ciuman tadi dan itu membuatnya sangat malu.

"_Eonnie _ tahu 'kan, kalau _eomma_ sangat menginginkan cucu dari kalian. Mengingat usia _eomma_ yang tidak muda lagi, dan itu membuatnya ingin mempunyai cucu dari kalian. Aku tidak mungkin bisa memberikannya karena aku belum menikah. Satu-satunya harapan hanya ada pada kalian." Luhan tersenyum diakhir penjelasannya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku yakin Chanyeol juga menginginkan kehadiran bayi mungil di pernikahan ini." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lembut. "Apa aku benar, _yeobo_?"

Chanyeol terkesiap. Panggilan sayang itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun berubah secepat ini. Apapun itu, Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia dan bersyukur.

Perbincangan antara kakak beradik dan suami istri itu berlanjut tanpa ada rasa canggung. Baekhyun berbicara sesopan mungkin dan Luhan pun juga demikian. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban dua orang yang disayanginya. Dia hanya bisa berharap, tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sekarang.

Luhan pamit undur diri tak lama kemudian. Setelah ia berada di dalam mobilnya, perempuan itu meremas dadanya kuat-kuat. Ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dalam sana. Pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol, serta permohonan Chanyeol membuatnya terusik. Ia jadi ragu sendiri akan melanjutkan rencana jahatnya atau tidak.

.

.

"Apa?! Kau akan pergi berbulan madu, Baek?!"

Suara Kris terdengar begitu tinggi. Semua orang yang ada di _coffee shop_ itu menoleh pada mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pelankan suaramu, Kris. Kau membuat orang-orang disekitar menjadi tidak nyaman." Kata Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai Chanyeol kembali? Dan kau akan mencampakkan ku begitu saja?" sahut Kris tidak terima.

"Tentu. Dia suamiku, Kris. Aku memang membencinya, tapi sekarang aku sudah mulai mencintainya. Kenapa? Karena lama kelamaan aku bisa melihat ketulusannya. Dan itu yang membuatku jatuh hati kembali padanya. Dan soal hubungan kita, kurasa…cukup sampai disini. Aku sedang dalam proses untuk mencintai Chanyeol seutuhnya. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya lagi, Kris. Aku berharap kau mengerti penjelasanku. Kau juga sudah tahu sejak awal kalau hubungan kita sangat mustahil untuk bertahan lama." Jelas Baekhyun. Ia meraih jemari panjang Kris dan menggenggamnya. "Maafkan aku Kris." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun pergi setelah ia mengucapkan permohonan maaf terakhirnya. Ia pergi tanpa menyentuh makanan yang ada di meja tersebut. Meninggalkan Kris dengan raut wajah frustasinya. Laki-laki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu menggeram frustasi.

Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Hubungan mereka tidak mungkin bertahan lama dan berlanjut ke tahap serius. Ia sadar, sejak dulu ia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Baekhyun. Bodohnya, Kris begitu mencintai Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau ia memiliki tunangan.

Kris tiba-tiba saja teringat pada Luhan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Ia menggantikan posisi Luhan dihatinya dengan wanita lain, yang ternyata adalah kakak iparnya. Sebenarnya dia masih mencintai Luhan, meskipun rasa itu telah pudar.

Tanpa ia sadari, dirinyalah yang memulai permainan ini. Ia juga yang membuat hubungan ini semakin rumit. Andai saja ia tidak jatuh kedalam pesona Baekhyun, dia tidak akan melupakan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

.

.

.

Malam itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di ruang makan. Ini adalah makam malam bersama pertama kalinya sejak pernikahan mereka. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan makan di luar dan Baekhyun pun demikian. Mereka tidak pernah duduk berdua seperti ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Baekhyun –yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Membuat Chanyeol terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikapnya yang cepat itu. Tapi ia tetap bersyukur.

"Kau yakin akan pergi, Baek? Kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau belum siap."

Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya kembali. Ia meraih tissue dan membersihkan mulutnya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau…tidak ingin pergi?"

"Ti –tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Dulu kau selalu menolak tawaran itu, tapi sekarang –"

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut dengan perubahanku yang tiba-tiba. Tapi kau harus tahu Chanyeol, semua ini kulakukan untuk keutuhan pernikahan kita." Jelas Baaekhyun.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher suaminya. Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke pucuk kepala Chanyeol dan mengusak-usak hidungnya disana, setelah itu ia meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak berkutik. Sendok yang ia pegang lepas begitu saja, membentur piring hingga menghasilkan dentuman yang nyaring. Antara shock dan bahagia, bahkan ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dibelakangnya, lalu isakan-isakan kecil terdengar di telinganya. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengelus lembut lengan yang kini melingkar di lehernya. Berulang-ulang sampai isakan Baekhyun tak terdengar.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol melepaskan lengan Baekhyun dari lehernya. Ia berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya dan membelai halus kepala Baekhyun. Menyampirkan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah cantiknya itu ke telinganya, lalu berhenti mengelus kedua pipi itu dengan lembut.

"Kau…tidak perlu meminta maaf, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus pada mata Chanyeol. Mencari-cari kebohongan atau kebencian yang Chanyeol pendam selama ini, karena laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau ia tidak perlu meminta maaf. Nihil, Baekhyun tak menemukan apa-apa di dalam tatapan itu. Ia hanya menemukan ketulusan disana, yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Bermaksud ingin menenangkan istrinya yang kembali terisak. Mengucapkan kata-kata penenang dengan lembut, dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu begitu lama." Suara Baekhyun terdengar parau di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Tak apa, karena kau akhirnya menjadi milikku." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya ia letakkan di kedua pipi Baekhyun, menatap matanya dengan lembut. Chanyeol menunduk sedikit, lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada kening Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Suasana di kamar itu sedikit temaram. Tidak ada penerangan kecuali sinar rembulan yang menembus masuk melalui jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Angin yang berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar itu membuat suami istri itu saling merapatkan tubuhnya. Menikmati keadaan tenang yang mereka ciptakan.

Chanyeol yang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar di dada bidangnya. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus kepala itu dengan lembut, dan tangan lainnya ia lingkarkan di pinggul Baekhyun. Perempuan mungil itu terlihat begitu nyaman dengan posisinya, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat.

Yah, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bisa memeluk satu sama lain dengan kasih sayang. Ini adalah momen pertama mereka yang terlihat begitu manis. Dalam hati, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih pada tuhan yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi membaik.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa dulu kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. "Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawabnya sambil tetap mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Dulu…aku sangat membencimu saat aku tahu kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan saudara kembarku." Pandangan Baekhyun menerawang, mengingat jauh kenangan buruk di masa lalunya. "Dulu aku benar-benar ingin melupakanmu…tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena kau selalu datang di saat aku sedang berusaha melupakanmu."

"Dan pada akhirnya kau kembali jatuh hati padaku, 'kan?" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar menggoda. Ia sengaja melakukan itu karena ia tidak mau Baekhyun menjadi sedih kembali karena mengingat yang sudah berlalu.

"Yah, aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima lamaranmu saat itu." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku bercanda. Kau tahu aku begitu menginginkanmu, dan tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Aku menyesal karena dulu aku tidak menyadari kalau kau menyukaiku." Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang mengenang masa lalunya. "Dulu, aku sempat menyukaimu. Tapi perasaan itu menghilang karena kau selalu menjauhiku."

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan ikut bersandar seperti Chanyeol. "Tapi pada akhirnya, kau menyukaiku lagi, 'kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi yang bersemu merah itu.

"Kita sama-sama bodoh, Baek. Karena kita tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan kita yang sebenarnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, lalu ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Membuat perempuan mungil itu semakin memanas. "Tidurlah, Baekhyun. Ini sudah larut malam, kau harus bekerja besok."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Lalu ia dan Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, dengan posisi yang berhadapan. Tanpa canggung, Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memeluk laki-laki itu seperti guling, lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol menggunakan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal. Jari-jarinya ia gerakkan menuju poni Baekhyun dan menyibakkannya. Matanya mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

TBC xD

A/N : well, akhirnyaa ff ini aku update juga…maapin kalau lama hehe. Gimanaa? Kecepetan ga alurnya? Abis gue udh gatahan buat bikin chanbaek baikan -_- dan aku baru bisa bikin momen fluffy mereka kayak gini… yeah, ini bukan berarti konflik mereka udah selesai, masih ada konflik di chapter depan~ konfliknya luhan – chanyeol – baekhyun – kris wkwk. dan chapter depan chanbaek bakal honeymoon yeay *prokprok* *digampar*

Mungkin chapter ini kurang memuaskan, tapi aku udah berusaha nulis yang terbaik menurut aku. Jadi jgn protes atau kecewa ya hehe . Mungkin chapter depan agak lama lagi updatenya, soalnya mau pulang kampung/? and im not allowed to bring my laptop -_-.

Apa lagi ya? Keknya gue bosen tiap a/n minta maaf mulu -_- tapi emang ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya sih. Wkwk. Buat yg berharap nc di chap depan, gue gajanji bakalan bisa bikin nc hot -_- bikin chanbaek kissing kek awal aja udah gemeteran ngetiknya ckck. Makasih buat yg udah support aku supaya ff ini ga discontinue. Sbenernya aku mau disc waktu itu bukan karena review juga, melainkan karena aku merasa ff ini terlalu rumit konfliknya dan aku takutnya kalian bosen…gitu aja sih alesannya hehe -_- /mental tempe.

Oke segini aja cuap-cuapnya…

Thanks to

**nia aries | kolorful chanyeol | sparklingCHAN | Baekhaan | SyiSehun | miyah oh | Guest | chanbaekyu | Rly C JaeKyu | chan2 kaepsong | septhaca | karwurmonica | asdfghjkl | vitCB9 | park minra | exindira | Guest 2 | SeluHana | Kachimato | cynemo | Parkbaekyoda | mpiet lee | 407bubleblue | Sniaanggrn | Shallow Lin | park | chapira dwii | devrina | bellasung21 | alfianisheila | nanacputri1 | VAAirin | aku adalah aku | nimahnurun | BaekXoLove614 | narsih hamdan | niasw3ty | younlaycious88**


End file.
